Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone
by Rico1206
Summary: While beginning a case of theft, Rico of Squad No. 1 realizes one of the suspects are close friends with his sister. Reluctant, he finally allows her to join the case. As he continues to follow his first instincts, she leads the squad to success and out-does Rico in everything; the first step in a plan of failure.
1. Thieves

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone

Chapter 1

_So yeah, this is my new story. Don't expect the title to stay that way for long…because I really couldn't think of a good title and that's the best I could come up with. I apologize for the story being just a few hours, I guess, late. The title was my major problem, but I had help from someone that knows who they are…_

_So enjoy this story…I'm needy._

What started out as the average day on the island for many was…the normal day for agent Rico1206 (Rico), leader of Squad No. 1 (Top Squad) in the Elite Penguin Force. It had only been 5 days since he had been broken up with the love of his life, Dot, one of the agents in the squad. It had also been 6 days since he 'died' and was brought back to life by Dr. Fishgerald. It had been several days since Rico killed the Killer and the events of **The Killer Trilogy **had ended. It was over, done with and was hopefully never to be brought up again.

It was 6am. Normally, Rico wouldn't be up until 10, but he had the same nightmare as he had been having for three days straight. It wasn't about him not returning to the EPF; it was about Barista, Pizza Chef, Frost, Gary – all the agents that died (whether they were good or bad). But that was off his mind now.

Rico had all the furniture he used to have in his igloo replaced. After it had exploded, everything was damaged and the EPF insurance company replaced it all with new ones. He had all of the same furniture, which was good.

He waddled over to his fridge, expecting to find tons of food. He groaned as he opened the door.

"Where the heck did all the food go?" Rico asked. Then he remembered the last 5 days. He had eaten all of it because he had been starving. But yet – he was still as skinny as a guy named Bob.

He was going to resort to eating Puffle O's for about the third or fourth time. He didn't have any puffles as they ran away in the explosion so they wouldn't mind. But he remembered from the past few times he did that. They always ended with the hose in his mouth. He didn't want to try that.

He thought about going to get some coffee from the Coffee Shop but it was closed until further notice as they were in dire need of someone new since the death of Barista.

"And since Rock's igloo store is closed," Rico said. "Where do I get food?"

He thought about it suddenly got full. He didn't need food. He went several days without it and one day wouldn't kill him. Well, actually, a day could kill him but today wasn't that day. He grabbed his spy gadget out of his pocket and looked at the messages left from the other agents of his squad.

There was one from Rookie telling everyone in the squad he had no idea how to text and that he needed help. Rico gave the text a stupid look and then continued to scroll through. The only one that caught his attention was from the Director. It read:

"If you all could get down here, I have a case ready for you that we need to look into…"

Rico didn't have anything better to do, so he headed for the phoning facility and down to the Command Room.

_About five minutes later, at the Command Room._

Rico waddled down the crowded halls of the Command Room.

"Geez, penguins, scoot the hell over." Rico murmured as the novice agents blocked his path. He headed for his squad's office but there was a note on it redirecting him back to the Director's office. _Okay then…_Rico thought. _I guess they're waiting for me. _He waddled to the Director's office and knocked before entering.

"Come in," the Director said.

Rico waddled through and was greeted by his squad.

"I'm here, sorry that I'm rather later, I was busy doing…nothing…" Rico stopped short. "Yeah, nothing…"

"Alright, well, the Director has been informing us that we have a new case to work on," Rookie informed. "And besides that, I need to figure out how to text."

Rico, still confused at Rookie's inability, and ability, to text, sat down. "Alright, Director, what're we going to solve next?"

"There have been numerous reports of 'stolen items' from around the island. We've easily gathered a list of top suspects and I'm sure you'll have no problem figuring out the criminal…" the Director informed.

Rico knew instantly who the top suspects would be. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Henry, the island's top thief, is at the top. After him is Herbert, which you've all been in the front seat of all of his work and then we have a particularly new thief who is on the rise, 'Chill' is their name…"

Rico's eyes lit up. "Chill….as in… Wind Chill?"

"Yes, why?" the Director asked.

Rico looked at the others. They instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Uh, well, uh, can I talk to the others…privately in our office for a second?" Rico squeaked out.

"Uh, sure…" the Director said. "There will be no need to come back here; I will just use the screen in there to communicate like I am now…"

"Got'cha…" Rico said. The Director went off-screen as Rico and the others headed for the door.

"Am I the only one who is lost here?" Rookie asked as he followed the others.

"You don't know who Chill is?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"I know the name but I can't remember much about her," Rookie said.

Rico grabbed the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to their office. He opened it and the four agents entered.

Dot was the last to enter so she shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Chill…" Rico said.

"Chill, isn't she the one that…"

"Yes, yes, she is the one who once worked with us and was a fraud," Rico said.

"Yes, but why are you so worried?" Dot asked.

"Chill…Chill isn't just a fraud…" Rico gulped. "She's…she's…"

"She's what?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"She's also my…sister's…best…friend…" Rico admitted.

The others were in shock.

"Boss, since when did you have a sister?!" Jet Pack Guy asked, trying to recover from the shock they went through.

"Wow," Dot said. "That's…"

"WHAT'S HER NAME?! IS SHE HOT?!" Rookie interrupted, excitedly.

The others stared at him in shock. There was an awkward silence.

"I uh…I mean um…what – what is her…uh…" he slid into a chair trying to become unnoticed.

"Anyhow…" Rico said trying to break the silence. "She's been my sister since forever. I never told you about this because,"

"Great, now she can help us," Rookie was the first to say. It was evident that he had affection towards her.

"Her name is Toasty," Rico interrupted. "She's Chill's best friends. She's not like me, that's for sure. But here's the sad thing – she's my…" He struggled to get the word out. "My twwwwwwoooo…" He couldn't say the word.

"Twoooo?" Rookie said, going along.

"Rookie, shut up." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Twwwwooooiinnnnnnnnneeeeee. Twine." Rico said.

"Twine? May I ask, what's a twine?" Dot replied.

"Like, the world's biggest ball of twine?" Rookie asked.

Rico gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"Guys, I think what he is trying to tell us here is that his sister is not just his sister but his…twinnnn…" Jet Pack Guy said, putting emphasis on the word 'twin'.

"Don't….ever…say that…again…" Rico said. "She isn't like me in any way! She's always surrounded by penguins. She's popular. She works for the EPF…"

"Great, she'll be fine helping us get information on Chill!" Rookie said.

"Rookie, what is it with you and Toasty?!" Rico asked.

"Nothing, but I think –"

"What I think Rookie is trying to say here is," JPG said, trying to defend him. "We could use Toasty for…help. She could help us get information on Chill and stuff."

Rico looked fine on the outside. But on the inside, he was all "SLIPPINTAXIGRAPEVINEURGHNO."

"I…I think we can…" Rico said. "I think we can handle this…?!" Rico said, trailing off.

"Chief, she could help us a lot. We'd be able to set up a trap to catch her and everything…" Dot said.

"But…" Rico said, reluctantly. "Hey – there's two other suspects…Herbert and Henry…let's maybe…do some work on them. Y'know, because Henry is good at this…"

"Boss, I see what you mean, but it doesn't hurt to have a little bit of help…" JPG said.

"I just…" Rico said. He didn't want to admit the real reason as to why he didn't want her to join. But without a good reason, he had to accept. "Fine, y'know what, whatever…yes…"

"YEAAAASSSHHHH…!" Rookie was the loudest and only one to cheer.

"Rookie, calm down," JPG rolled his eyes under his glasses.

"Well, I guess we should just settle this with the Director…" Jet Pack Guy said, pushing his sunglasses onto his face.

Suddenly, a text came through from the Director on their phones. It read:

"Whoever this thief is…they just got away with the equipment to talk to you all…"

"Great," Jet Pack Guy said. "Now what…?"

"Wait, guys – the thief may be here still…" Dot headed for the door.

"Are you crazy, Dot?" Rookie asked.

"No, she's not crazy, but I don't think we're going to catch the thief right this second, they could be anywhere in here…" Rico said.

"Then what now?" JPG said.

"Here's what is next," Rookie said as he pressed the 'send' button on his gadget. He held it up. There was a text on the screen to Toasty.

"Wait, how did you get her num…" Rico's common sense kicked in and he felt his pocket. "ROOKIE GIMME MY PHONE BACK…!"

"Sorry…" Rookie handed Rico's phone back to Rico.

"Crap you, we were going to wait to get Toasty…!" Rico said looking at the text. He gulped.

"Why? Don't we need her now?" Rookie asked.

Rico facepalmed. "Urgh," he said. "Just…" He put his phone in his pocket.

"Well, now what?" Dot asked.

"I have no idea," he said as he slouched back in his chair.

"Let's go eat," JPG said.

"Wait, we have to stay here and wait for…"

"Rookie, cool it. We know you're in love with her but," Rico rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Alright, so what's next?" JPG asked.

"Let's just wait…" Rico said as he got a text from Toasty. It read:

"You're alive…I'll be there soon…"

Rico read the text and Rookie suddenly got excited.

"Alright, let's just chill here…" Dot said.

And they did. For the next hour, they stayed there. They used their laptops, used the office TV, texted, did random things and such. Two hours later they were ready to give up.

"Where is she?" Rookie asked.

"This is the kind of thing she always does," Rico rolled his eyes. "She's always late to meetings and such,"

"Will she ever get here?!" Dot asked.

"Probably not," Rico said. "It's only nine in the morning. I was surprised to learn she was up at 7. She's never up at that time,"

"Well," Jet Pack Guy got out of his chair. "I'm leaving…"

"So am I," Rico said.

"But guys," Rookie said.

"Rookie, look, she's never gonna –"

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted Dot. Rico looked at the others. They were silently volunteering him to open the door since; after all, it was his sister. He didn't want to but he ended up doing so. He waddled over to the door and opened it. On the other side was none other than Toasty…Rico's sister.

_So that ends chapter one. I bet ch'all never knew I had a sister, and if you did, I'm not even sure you knew I would ever put her in my stories. Well, I did, just to make things interesting. So yeah. Chapter 2 will be here soon._


	2. The Short Introductory to Toasty

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone

Chapter 2:

_In the previous chapter, the mystery unfolded where Rico and the squad discovered a new case involving theft. The three main suspects were easily Herbert, Henry and a newer penguin named Chill. Knowing who Chill was, Rico had explained to his team more about her and how she was friends with his…sister… *dun dun dun*. Rookie, totally in love, was the first to bring up the idea to have her join the squad for the case. Rico reluctantly accepted after a short while and she showed up several hours later…_

Rookie fell over in his chair as the others just stared. Rico turned to the others, gave them a look and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Inside, they all went up against the door wondering what the heck was going on.

"You finally managed to show up," Rico said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Toasty said, rolling her eyes. This was typical – not just the eyeroll (which Toasty did way too often *especially when she knew she was wrong but didn't want to admit it!* but also the fact that when one did one thing, the other would do the same thing (unintentionally).)

"What the hell took you so long?" Rico questioned.

"Hey, does that seem like any of _your _business?" she asked.

"Look, before I officially hire you onto this case, first thing first is that I'm in charge and what I say goes! You're not here to outdo me like you always do,"

"Hey, chill the hell out," Toasty said. "I don't purposely try to outdo you!"

"Yes you do," Rico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Toasty rolled her eyes back.

"Stop that," Rico looked at her and was insinuating to stop rolling her eyes.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Just…stop…breathing…" he said hesitating for some random word.

She slapped him in the face.

"Ay…" Rico said, slapping her in the shoulder.

This went on for several minutes before he eventually told her to cut it out.

"Alright, let's go," Toasty said. "It's time to put my senses to the test…"

"Oh great, you're going to fraud us, too!" Rico groaned.

"Whatever," Toasty said.

"Just don't be stupid like you always are," Rico rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever," she rolled her eyes back.

"Okay, stop that," Rico said.

"What?! What am I doing that is so bad that you…"

"Just…suck it," Rico said.

"You suck it, Rico,"

"Whatever, let's just…" Rico opened the door and the three agents inside fell to the floor.

"Ow, commander, couldn't you give us a forewarning?" asked Rookie, rubbing his elbow.

"What…?" Rico asked. "You guys were…?"

"What Rookie was trying to say was," JPG scanning the wall next to the door for something random. "W-why do you have…pins…on the corkboard that we can hurt ourselves with…?"

Rico rolled his eyes as well as, you guessed it, Toasty.

"Alright, let's get crackin' on this case," Rico said.

They all gathered around the table and sat down.

"Shouldn't we, perhaps, introduce ourselves?" JPG asked.

"Oh yes, well, I'll start," Rookie said, blushing. "I'm Rookie, the rookie agent as well as communication lead and uh yeah,"

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you before," Toasty said. She leaned towards Rico. "I think he likes me…" she whispered. Rico nodded.

"I'm Jet Pack Guy, hence the jet pack, I'm the tactical lead and I'm hardworking," JPG introduced.

"He's a bit too dull," Toasty whispered to Rico.

"I'm Dot, I'm the stealth lead and the disguise gal of the squad and I'm sure we'll develop a friendship…" Dot smiled.

"I like her," Toasty whispered.

"Stop whispering," Rookie came up and starting whispering.

"Alright, well, I'm Toasty, and as you should know," Toasty said putting emphasis on 'should'. "I am Rico's sister that you had no idea about because he thinks I'm annoying, stupid and stuff and doesn't want to be around me. And, I have a gifted ability…"

"It's called, 'being a jack-wagon," Rico murmured and smirked.

"No, it's called 'psychic'." She said.

Rookie's eyes lit up.

"PSYCHIC?! YOU CAN TOTALLY TELL US WHO THE THIEF IS, RIGHT?!"

"No, it doesn't work how you think it does," Toasty said. "I need a good feel of the case and what's going on,"

"Ah, that's it," Rico said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Toasty rolled her eyes back.

"Why do you guys always roll your eyes consecutively?" asked Dot.

"It's a brother and a sister kind of thing," Rico said, quoting a song.

"Yeah, well, I hate it," JPG said. "It's weird,"

"Are you just sad that you don't have a sister?" Rookie said, defending the duo.

"No…" JPG said.

"Yeah right," Rookie smirked.

"Alright, so the suspects are Herbert, Henry and Chill…?" Toasty asked. "Huh…Chill, eh?"

"You're not mad?" JPG asked.

"What…?" Toasty asked. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because Chill is your friend…?" Dot asked.

"Oh no, she's just like this," Toasty said.

"Alright, well, we have suspicion that she could be the leader, so we need you to get to her," Rookie said.

"What about Herbert? Or that…hot…looking…I mean, weird guy Henry?" Toasty asked.

Rico made a weird face at her and then turned to the evidence. "After seeing what kind of stuff Henry does, it doesn't show to be him and there weren't any paw prints left at the crime scene,"

"Hmm, well, I'll get to her," Toasty paused. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Wait, you're leaving? This quick? Don't we need to stick together; don't you need to use your psychic powers?" Rookie asked.

Toasty looked at Rico and he gave her a look that meant, 'stick around, my friend'. "Alright, yes, I do," she said.

"Great," JPG said. "Now where do we go from here?"

"Well, perhaps we form a plan…?" asked Rookie.

"Sure, let's get planning…" Rico said.

_Still no cliffhangers, but that's the end of the chapter. When we get into the story more, there'll be some cliffhangers. Promise. But we're still at the humdrum now. :P_


	3. Evident in the Evidence What Goes On

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 3:

_So in this not so thrilling story so far, we met Toasty and we learned Rico and her had the same habits. And that's pretty much it._

After a bit of discussion, the team had decided they needed to go to the crime scene. The items were stolen more than often out of the "Clothes Shop", but there were a few missing items from the Stage.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here, employees only," one the employees at the Clothes Shop said when they discovered the squad in the employee's office.

"I'm a certified EPF agent," Rico said, holding up his badge.

"You have a warrant?" the employee asked.

"This is a crime scene and I have the right to be here, any further questions you can take up with the Director," Rico turned back to the evidence.

"Whatever," the employee mumbled. He headed back downstairs soon after.

"Grump," Rookie said, standing close by Toasty.

"So it appears we have a missing computer, lamp, couch, and a missing door knob…" Toasty noted, staring at the door knob.

"Who'd take a door knob?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"It must be of some use," Rico said. "Unless they were just stealin' to steal,"

"That's happened before," Dot said.

"Yeah, but with these suspects, I don't find that likely," Rico replied. "We've seen Henry's type of work. He always needs it for something. Herbert is always using stolen items for bad things, which we need to be careful of. Chill, on the other hand, is a mystery. We haven't seen very much of her work."

While all of this was going on, Toasty was looking around the room slowly so no one would notice. They didn't which was good on her part.

"I'm getting something," Toasty said.

The others looked at her.

"Whoever did this was able to get away through the window," Toasty said, putting her flippers to her head.

Rico went to one of the windows. "Which one?"

"That one," she pointed to the opposite window.

He went towards it and opened it. "Hmm," Rico said.

"That sounds a lot like Henry," Rookie said. "Doesn't he tend to escape through windows?"

"I don't know what he tends to do," Rico lied. "He's a mystery. He's an expert. An expert like him never leaves a trail and is so intricate and perfect that they make sure all the tracks are covered up. That's why we haven't caught him yet – he hasn't had a problem leading us off the straight-a-way," Rico looked out the window.

"But maybe Toasty is the one that can beat him?" Jet Pack Guy said. "She knows what she's talking about,"

"You may be right," Rico said. "But he's just that type of expert. He sees us, knows what we're doing and thinks and does a way that he can prevail,"

"Ah, you're right," JPG said.

"But it's always possible," Rookie said.

"True, but its 'unlikely'…" Rico replied, taking his head out of the window.

"Whatever, Mr. Hesitant," JPG rolled his eyes.

Toasty put her head out of the window and looked out.

"What're you doin'?" Dot asked.

"Just uh, getting the visions together," Toasty said.

"Whatever," Dot rolled her eyes.

Toasty took her head out of the window and put her flippers to her head. "Wherever they went, I see, they went that way," she pointed out to a bunch of trees. They weren't nearly as many as the Forest, and definitely more than 10.

"There aren't any tracks," Rico said.

"I'm psychic, what did I tell you?" Toasty asked.

Rico rolled his eyes. It was followed by Toasty rolling her eyes.

"Alright, so our next stop is that way?" Rookie asked.

"I guess so," Dot said.

So they headed off down the stairs to the main area, nearly avoiding Rookie as he tumbled down (he slipped and he was behind them and they had to avoid them, almost tumbling down themselves).

_At the Town just a few minutes later…_

The Town was barren. There were only two penguins there staring at the notice board. Next to the notice board was the squad's next location.

"This way," Rookie said, getting ahead of the others. He was ahead of the others because, as JPG said, 'if you fall, you won't knock us over, because stairs can just magically appear out of nowhere like that,'.

They headed into the wooded-area. Dot and Toasty avoided getting their eyes knocked out by tree branches while Rico, Rookie and JPG laughed and pointed to their shades.

"Pays to have sunglasses," JPG said.

"Shut up," Dot replied.

They came to a wide open center in the wooded area. There was a solid turquoise box that said 'POWER SUPPLY' on it. It needed an EPF ID to access because of the fact that some normal penguins could easily go mad and destroy it.

Toasty waddled over to the box as the others searched around for evidence. "Hmm," she said. She put her flippers back up to her head. "I'm getting something,"

The others dropped what they were doing and paid attention to her words.

She went up to Rico and started tapping him.

"What're y-"

"Sssshhh…" she said. She tapped his pocket and pulled out his wallet. She put it back, only after taking 200 coins.

"What the?" Rico gave her a mean look.

"Sorry, my instincts, they…" one of her flippers flew out. "Aaaaaah, what's…?" It shot out towards the power box. It started banging it.

"Toasty – what're you doing?!" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"You're gonna break it," Rookie said. "We need our power supply…"  
Her flipper went into this weird motion that looked like entering a key into a door and then opening the door.

"An…an igloo…R-Rookie's…Rookie's igloo…!" she yelled.

_A short time later at Rookie's igloo…_

"Why are we sitting out here forever?" Dot asked.

"It takes patience," she said quietly.

"Why are we talking quietly?" asked Rookie.

"Nevermind," Toasty said. She turned the door knob slowly which appeared very new. She opened the door slowly and entered. The others were waiting for her to just get on with it.

She entered before the others. She looked around as they came in.

"What do you sense?" Rookie asked.

Toasty went over to an air vent on the wall. She got down on the ground as it was near the floor. The others watched as she pulled the cover off. Inside it was dark. At her view, you could see that there was a key inside. She grabbed it carefully and got up.

"What's that?" asked Rookie.

"A key," Toasty said.

"I…I have no idea how that got in there," Rookie said as the others looked at him with blame-ful eyes.

"Rookie didn't put it there," Toasty said, examining it. "And this key goes to something. I'm not seeing anything else as far as what it goes to,"

"Hmm…" JPG said. "Maybe it went to the Clothes Shop's rooftop?"

"No," she said. "They don't have any alternative keys and it doesn't look anything like this. There is no secret code on it,"

"So it's not from the EPF?" Dot asked, taking a note of it.

"No," Toasty replied. "This elevated the case. Where did it come from? How did it get here? Where does it lead to? That's what we need to figure out. The only problem is now we're at a dead end because we don't have any evidence to support and my psychic abilities aren't showing me anything."

"So we're stumped?" Rookie asked.

"Not quite," Rico said. He grabbed a gun that was sitting on the couch. "Rookie, you didn't have this gun here, did you?"

"No," Rookie replied.

Toasty grabbed it from him and acted like she was shooting it and then stopped. "5 bullets gone, two victims shot – one three times and the other two times."

"How did you?!" JPG asked.

"I know my guns," she replied. She opened the bullet-loading area and looked at the bullets. "Hmm, these aren't very common bullets that we have here on the island,"

"What…?" Rookie asked.

"What she's insinuating is that they must've gotten them from a particular igloo dealer – most sell the same ones and these must come from a different seller." Rico pointed out.

"Usually, these can kill you in one shot," Toasty said, confused.

"You don't think they replaced the bullets that were previously used with new bullets in the gun?" Dot asked.

"That's probably what happened," Toasty replied, looking at the gun.

"Now we just have to find the bodies," Rookie replied.

"And I think," she paused. "I think I may know where to look next,"

"And where is that?" Rico asked.

Toasty paused for a second. She appeared to be thinking. "Follow me,"

"Okay," Rico said as they followed her out of the igloo.

_A few minutes later…_

Here they were. Outside a random igloo. Apparently, the igloo had guns inside and it was a gun store.

"What're we doin' here for?" asked Rookie.

"I think I know where the bullets came from," Toasty said. "And wherever the new bullets came from, they must've bought the older ones from,"

"But I thought we were looking for the bodies," JPG said.

"We can split up if you want, but I don't think that we need to," Rico said, elbowing JPG to shut up.

Toasty knocked on the door of the igloo. There was a loud 'JUST A SECOND' from a penguin with a deep voice and then someone came to the door.

"Hello?" asked the penguin. He had a black toque on with a black hoodie.

"I'm here to do some investigating," Toasty said. "As you can see, I've brought _my _crew along," Toasty said, lying about the 'my' part.

"You're from the EPF, eh?" the penguin responded.

"Indeed," Toasty nodded.

"You have a warrant or anything signed telling me you are legally allowed to investigate here?"

"No, but we're the number one squad in the EPF. We don't need one," Toasty responded.

The penguin turned to look back and then looked back at Toasty. "Alright, bring your crew on inside,"

Toasty entered and the others followed. The penguin closed the door and locked it behind them. Inside there were some penguins on the ground as well as aisles and aisles of guns and broken objects.

"What's…what's goin' on here?" asked Toasty.

Rico's eyes lit up. He already knew they were in danger.

"You're about to find out," was the last the penguin said before him and the other 'thug-looking penguins' pulled out some guns and pointed them at the squad.

_So that's where we end this chapter. On a cliff. You're hanging. Too bad._


	4. Investigation

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 4:

_In the last chapter, the squad began the investigation, searching for evidence and such. They were directed to Rookie's igloo, thanks to Toasty's psychic skills. There, they found a gun and a key in the air vents (or whatever you want to call them). They headed out to the igloo-store that sold the bullets that were in the gun and the chapter ended when they got inside and the 'thugs' inside pulled out their guns._

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Toasty said, stepping away from the squad. "You let us in to hold us at gunpoint?"

"Toasty…shutttt…" Rico attempted to say quietly.

"You're from the EPF, eh? Get'cho hands on the ground, this ain't a game," said one of the thugs.

"So you're going to discriminate us because we're from the EPF, eh?" Toasty said.

"Get'cho arse on the ground, and the rest of you do the same!" yelled one of the thugs. The others got on the ground but Toasty did not. Instead, she just stood there for a second.

"I just told you…" said one of the thugs, coming up to Toasty. "Get. Your. Arse. On. The. Ground."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Toasty punched him in the face. As he went down, she grabbed his gun and one of hers from her pocket. She started firing a few bullets at the thugs and goons.

"GET DOWN!" yelled one of the goons.

"Aaaaah!" yelled another.

It was chaos. She suddenly stopped shooting and headed towards some of the goons. She kicked some, she punched some, she slapped some, she did whatever she could to some to get them to stop.

"I'm sorry!" yelled one as she punched him in the beak.

"Sorry isn't going to work, did you ever think about that?!" she yelled and smiled evilly as she flipped him over.

"Guys, get them out of here, I'm going to go search for more goons," Toasty said, heading down an aisle.

"Wait, Toasty…" Rico hurried after her.

"Boss!" JPG yelled. "What're…"

"Take them outside, I'm going to find more hostages," Rico yelled back.

The next few minutes were full of scanning the aisles for goons and hostages. On some occasions, Toasty would get distracted and pull some guns of the shelves to look at them.

Rico, on the other hand, stayed focused and headed out and looked for some of the hostages that he believed were there. You wouldn't just be in there if you didn't have hostages, right?

Eventually, Rico found a penguin hidden under a table that had a cloth over it so no one could see they were under it.

"You're an EPF agent, right?" the penguin said taking his head out of the bottom of the table, taking Rico by surprise.

Rico pulled out his gun. "Why?"

"No, I'm not a goon, I'm a victim. I know where the others are, follow me," the penguin said, getting out. He led Rico to a spare room in the back that required EPF identification or manager identification to enter. Rico grabbed his ID card and scanned it. It was successful and they entered.

Inside, the hostages were shivering in fear and sweating. It was hot in there and they were scared.

"They're gone," said Rico.

"What if you're a shooter?" asked one of the hostages, looking at Rico's gun.

"I'm an EPF agent," Rico said, showing his ID.

"Alright," said one of the other hostages.

They followed them out and they met up at the front of the igloo where you checked out.

"What happened?" asked Dot, coming back in to ask questions.

"They waddled in here and pulled out their guns, they wanted to kill me and make off with some things," said one of the penguins.

"Are you the owner?" asked Rico.

"Yes, I am," the owner replied.

"What did they want? Did they say?" asked Dot.

"Wait, wait, I'm getting something," Toasty said, appearing from nowhere. "100…110…115…wheat…grain…no…wait… 115-grain FMJBT…" she said.

"That's the bullet type?" asked Rico.

"Yes, that's what was used," Toasty said. "And that is what they were trying to make off with…"

"They were trying to cover up their tracks, eh? Did they mention a name or anything?" asked Dot.

"One of the goons yelled the name 'Ice'. I didn't recognize the name…"

"Hmm," Toasty said. "I think I know where we need to head next."

"And that is where?" Dot asked.

"Well, we know the bullet type and where they got them and that could easily mean that this 'Ice' is working for Chill or Henry or Herbert," Toasty responded.

"Great, where are we headed?" asked Rico.

"Follow me," said Toasty heading out of the igloo.

_A short time later…_

They arrived at an igloo on Icicle Avenue with the address covered up. There were stairs leading up to the igloo's door and a doorbell next to the door.

"Alright, you ring the doorbell," Rico murmured to Toasty.

"Why me?"

"You're the one who brought us here!" Rico retorted.

"Whatever," Toasty rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell.

As you could guess, Rico rolled his eyes.

A short fifteen seconds later, someone came to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" answered the penguin.

"I'm EPF agent Toasty, leader of this sullen squad," Toasty lied. "And this is my rather annoying brother, Rico Suave…"

"Rico Suave?" Rico tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you serious?"

"As you can see, he tends to get angry over his name," Toasty pointed out.

"My name?!" Rico shouted.

"Anyhow, we'd like to investigate your igloo. We have a search warrant, if you're wondering," Toasty said as Rico continued to get mad.

"Uh, sure…" said the owner.

"And your name is?" asked Toasty.

"Ice," Ice said.

"Huh, Ice, eh?" asked Toasty. "Have you been to any other igloos today?"

"No," Ice said as the others waddled in.

"You're lying," Jet Pack Guy said, pulling out his cuffs.

"Cool it, Jet Pack Guy," Dot said.

"Sorry, I tend to take my work seriously," he put the cuffs away.

Rico finally stopped getting mad and looked around the igloo. "Hmm," he said as he looked at a picture of some penguins and Ice. "Who are they?"

"My uh…friends," Ice said suspiciously.

"Who are they specifically?" Rookie asked.

"Just some friends, y'know," Ice replied.

"I seem to be feeling the vibe that you work for the big one there," Toasty pointed out.

"N-n-no…" Ice stuttered.

"You work for him and you're part of the group of thugs he has workin' for him. You're trying to destroy Club Penguin and commit crimes, eh?" Toasty said.

"Alright, you caught me!" Ice yelled.

"Great, you're the one we've been looking for!" Rookie said getting out his cuffs. "You're under arrest for -"

"Rookie, stop. Ice, talk." Toasty halted.

"I work for him because he forced me to. His name is Big S. We call him Big Sir, or Sir, for short. We don't know what the 'S' means. He makes us go to places and commit crimes," Ice explained.

"So why'd you try to rob an igloo of their 115-grain FMJBT bullets today?" Toasty asked.

"Me? I didn't do that, I haven't seen Sir since last week," Ice replied.

"But apparently he called you out," Rico said.

"I lended my outfit to another work, Jovan." Ice said. "He must've mistaken him for me. Honest."

"Has Sir said anything to you lately about murder or death or raiding igloos or stealing?" asked Rookie.

"He did mention one thing." Ice said. "He's been targeting this guy named 'Fiash'."

"Who is this 'Fiash' you speak of?" JPG asked.

"He has been in charge of an EPF squad, squad number 72, to be exact," Ice replied. "He tried to arrest us one time so Sir said he'd go after it to get his revenge. He did. And he told me that I needed to come help. But then he told me I wasn't needed and now I've been mistaken."

"Do you guys own any guns that have 115-grain FMJBT bullets?" asked Dot.

"We have a few but they aren't used often. Only when something is going on that needs serious action," Ice replied.

"Do you know a penguin named Chill?" Rico asked.

"Chill? Chill? Yes. I know Chill. She is an acquaintance of mine…" Ice stuttered.

"I think she's more than that," Toasty said. "I can see it now. You're working for her, too. You've been doing your shift with her gang and not with Sir,"

"How – how did you know?" asked Ice.

"You've just met your first and only psychic detective," Toasty nodded.

"Where's Chill now?" asked Rico.

"Chill has been trying to set up a master plan. The perfect crime, y'know. She tried robbing the Clothes Shop and stuff and tried covering up her evidence. She's trying to get away with this stuff and she's got something big planned. She wouldn't tell me what because she can't trust anyone yet."

"Where is she?" asked JPG.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since last night. She sent me a text telling me not to come to the gang meeting today," Ice replied.

"Where are these gang meeting usually held?" asked Toasty.

"Can't you tell? You're psychic?" Ice asked playfully. After Toasty gave him a blank expression, he finally piped up. "Alright, we usually meet out in the wild behind the Ski Lodge's pond,"

"Great, that is where we're headed next, right?" asked JPG.

"Yes," Rico said before Toasty could speak. "That is all we need for now,"

"Am I going to get like, in trouble?" asked Ice. "Like, for being in the gangs and stuff?"

"We won't run you in now, but I'd advise you to stop working for them or you will be penalized." JPG responded.

"Does the EPF have a witness protection program?" asked Ice.

"Yes, why?" Rico responded.

"Because I'm sure now Chill is going to come after me," Ice responded.

"Alright, here's the deal. Jet Pack Guy, can you take Ice back to the Command Room and get him set up for witness protection?" Rico asked.

"Sure thing, boss," JPG responded. He and Ice waddled out of the igloo together leaving the squad behind.

"Alright, so that leaves us with the next place of investigation – behind the Ski Lodge," Toasty said. "We're getting closer to catching Chill but something doesn't add up. She doesn't commit crimes like this. She even told me that she'd never try to make a perfect crime because she knows it is nearly impossible. I don't know why she is doing it, but it doesn't sound like her. Maybe Chill isn't the one we're looking for?" Toasty said.

"But the Clothes Shop – Ice just flat out told us what happened there," Rookie responded.

"But there's the murdering with the bullet investigation," Toasty said.

"She's good at multitasking, that's for sure," Dot said.

"Or maybe," Toasty said, looking at the ceiling. She looked back at the others. "We have two different cases on our hands…"

_So that's where we end off._


	5. Gunshots

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 5: (The Real Chapter 5)

**I'm sure as you can see, this is the real chapter five. I am continuing this story by demand as the poll had more yes votes than no (in fact, it had no 'no' votes, which I found hard to believe…hmm…) So I'll make an attempt to post everyday, but don't count on it very often. Thanks… -Rico1206**

_Oh geez, where were we before I stopped? I believe it went like this –_

_Squad No. 1 (and Toasty) had discovered they were interrupting a hostage situation. After Toasty and the others used their fighting skills, they were able to arrest the gunmen and release the hostages. One of the hostages that owned the store informed the squad on some random stuff. Toasty led the squad to the igloo of Ice, an acquaintance of Chill who worked for her gang as well as for a penguin named "Big S", or "Sir", for short.. Jet Pack Guy took Ice into witness protection after Ice admitted. The agents got ready to go and Toasty informed them they may have more than one case on their flippers…_

"Two cases?" asked Rico. "That…that sounds…"

"That sounds right," Dot replied. "One for the stolen items, another for the bullets and the gun we found at Rookie's igloo."

"I guess that sounds about right, but," Rico said. "Who is our other suspect?"

"Doesn't that mean we have the one who did the murder is Sir?" asked Rookie.

"The murder took place in your igloo, didn't it?" asked Dot.

"Just because we found the gun there doesn't mean…" Rookie said suspiciously.

"Rookie, is…is there something you aren't telling us?" asked Rico.

"I…I…" Rookie stuttered.

"WAIT," Toasty said with her eyes shut and flippers to her head.

"Another 'psychical' thought, eh?" asked Rico, rolling his eyes.

Mark the calendar, my friends. Toasty did not roll her eyes back. They were shut. Well, actually, we can't tell if she did because she can roll them behind her eye lids. Oh wait, we're getting off topic…

"I…I see it…" Toasty said as her flippers went out and reached towards Rookie. It started touching him in multiple places. "It's…." she said.

"What're you…?" Dot asked.

Rico stared at Rookie. For some reason, he was enjoying it. Either something weird was going on or Rookie loves Toasty that much.

"You…you know…" Toasty said putting her flipper on Rookie's beak. It covered his red sunglasses and a majority of his beak.

"I…" Rookie tried to speak.

"You know Fiash, don't you?!" Toasty finally said. "I can already see it. You guys met. You guys were doing something…" Toasty said with her eyes still shut. She took a sudden gasp and opened her eyes and looked at Rookie.

"W-what?!" Rookie stuttered. He was shuddering and seemed to be fearful.

"You…?!" Toasty said.

"Toasty, can you spit it out, I'm seriously…" Rico said.

"You told Fiash…everything…from…" Toasty began. "EPF tactics, evasive actions, attacks, basics, guidelines…AND HE WASN'T EVEN AN AGENT…"

"I…" Rookie said for the umpteenth time.

"You told him…he asked…and now he's faking it. There is no Fiash in the EPF…there's no one in Squad No. 72 named Fiash…it was set up. He tricked you. And you broke…rule…number…two!" Toasty said.

Rico's eyes had widened under his 3-D glasses. "Rookie, did you really do that?!"

"I…" Rookie said. This time, he finally got a sentence out. "Yes, I…I did…"

"Rookie, why on island would you…" Dot trailed off.

"I did it because I thought he was an agent. He had an ID. I didn't know it was fake. I told him because he asked for help and asked me how to deal with an attack from goons and enemies. I told him our tactics…"

"OUR TACTICS?!" Rico said. "Rookie, those tactics are only used in our squad! We're the number one squad! We have those plans only for us! We're the only reliable SWAT-like source in the EPF!"

"I'm sorry!" Rookie was about to break down in tears.

"Rookie, it's…" Toasty said calmly.

"I should've told you sooner, we could've prevented this!" he said as the tear-ducts opened. "I didn't think…I'm…"

Rookie didn't get another word out. Suddenly, there were gun shots. They were loud, meaning they were close.

Rookie stopped crying and the others' eyes widened.

"We're under attack!" Dot yelled.

The agents drew their guns.

"Stay the hell here," Rico said, drawing another gun.

"Chief, where are you…?" Dot trailed off.

"I'm going outside; I'll let you know if I need back up…"

"This quick? Don't you want to wait or something?" Rookie asked sniffling.

"If we're able to prevent it soon, then so be it." Rico said.

"Wait," Toasty drew another gun. "I'm coming too!"  
"Why don't we all join in?" Rico said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, you need me," Toasty said. "My ability to hold them off works."

"Whatever, come on!" Rico said as he heard more gun shots.

They ran to the door of the igloo. Rico was on one side with Toasty on the other. He looked at her and she nodded. He grabbed the door handle and flung it open. They slowly filed out. The gun shots drew close as they exited the igloo. The put their guns close to their beaks and moved toward the shots. They hid behind a short wall of the igloo. Rico peaked out behind it as Toasty came to his side. There was nothing there. Suddenly, a bullet went right into the ground. Rico looked up as well as Toasty did. They drew their guns upward, shocked.

"HA…" said the firing penguin. He aimed his gun at Rico and Toasty barrel-rolled Rico out of the way as he fired, barely missing Toasty's empty flipper.

Rico looked back and tried to grab his gun. Toasty had him locked down and had her gun pointed at the penguin. None of them spoke. This was happening too quickly.

Suddenly, the penguin tumbled off the roof of the igloo. There was a loud sound that sounded like fuel burning that came with it. It was Jet Pack Guy!

"Sorry I'm late, boss," JPG said as he grabbed the gun from the penguin. Toasty got up as did Rico and they headed over to the penguin that was full of fear on the ground.

Rico turned him over as JPG cuffed him.

"We heard some gun shots so we headed out to go stop 'em," Rico said.

"Where are the others?" JPG responded.

"Inside," Toasty said. "I volunteered to join Rico, because, y'know, he's scared," Toasty lied.

"Alright, well, on my way back to the Command Room, I found a note on the ground at the Dock. It was ripped but Ice helped me understand it. I brought it with me. We need to get moving…"

"Alright," Rico said. The penguin that had previously fired at them got up.

"What's your name, son?" Toasty asked the penguin.

"I'm…H-H-Henrrrry? Yes, Henry?!" The penguin said in a form of a question, searching for a name.

"No you're not; Henry doesn't use guns and never stays at a crime scene or near agents. Try again." Rico replied quickly.

Jet Pack Guy stared at Rico. He seemed to know a lot about Henry.

"Alright, you caught me! My name is Jovan, I'm the guy that helped Sir in the igloo raid!" Jovan admitted.

"Oh great," Rookie said, coming out of the igloo with Dot. "Now you know that Ice just revealed everything and is now in witness protection and now you're going after Ice…"

"Two things," Rico said. "First, Rookie – shut the hell up. Second, he's not going anywhere because he is going into custody,"

"I have the officials on their way," JPG said, putting his phone away. "We'll be questioning you there,"

"Agh, can't you do it here?!" Jovan replied.

"No, we've got somewhere to be." JPG said.

The next few minutes seemed interminable. 5 minutes later, the officials arrived to take Jovan into custody to interrogate him. Squad No. 1 would be there to do it. But before they could, they had to go somewhere.

"Alright, boss, I found this note," he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hmm," Rico said.

"It says 'behind the night…shop?'" Rookie said.

"That's what I made out…" JPG said."I don't get it though…what does it mean? Behind the Coffee Shop? Behind the Night Club? Behind the Clothes Shop? Behind all of them?"

"It lists a time," Rico said. "9:00. PM."

"Isn't that in five minutes?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah," Rico said.

"WAIT…!" Toasty said as her 'psychic' instincts kicked in. She closed her eyes and put her flippers to her head. One of them reached out again and she started waddling in different directions. "Ah-ha…wait, no…" she said. She repeated it several times. "THERE…THE…YOURS…NO…IT'S…IT'S MINE…THE MINE…THE MINE SHACK. Behind the Mine Shack! 9:00!"

"Great," Rico said. "I have a feeling we're headed to a gang meeting."

"I thought we ended the gangs behind the Mine?" Dot asked.

"Guess what? They never stop. They migrated underground in the tunnels. I came across 'em last month gathering the weapons that the Killer stole from me."

"Well, if I were all of us, I'd get going." Rookie said.

"Alright, let's go…" Rico said.

_4 minutes later…_

"Do you all have your weapons?" Rico asked. They were hiding in some trees behind the Mine Shack. They had a clear view of whatever happened.

The back of the Mine Shack used to be the place that gangs met and did 'drug deals' and all that. There was a very dim light back there that was used as a spotlight for the deals. Penguins would illegally sell drugs and other stuff such as weapons or explosives.

About a minute later, a penguin arrived behind the Mine Shack and went under the spotlight. They had on a black fedora, similar to the one that the Killer wore. They also had on a black leather suit with white stripes. They also had a guitar-looking case.

"Do they play the guitar?" whispered Rookie.

"Shut…up…" Rico replied.

Another penguin came a minute later. They had on something similar except they were bigger and broader. They had a bigger case and sunglasses on.

"Alright, you ready?" asked the penguin.

"Yeah, I have the bullets…" said the without the sunglasses.

"We can't let those f'in agents get in the way. They can't see them. They'll be in good hands with me," said the one with the bigger guitar case.

"Alright," the other one said. He handed the other one the bullets.

"And here are your bombs…" the other one smiled.

"Thanks…these agents won't know what hit them…literally…" the other one laughed.

"Move in," Toasty whispered without Rico's consent. Her and the others suddenly headed out, leaving Rico in shock.

"Guys, what're you – stop!" he yelled. It was too late.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," Rookie yelled. "WE'RE EPF AGENTS AND WE'RE HERE TO…"

Suddenly, one of them took off.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE," Jet Pack Guy started firing. The other one also started running.

"Jet Pack Guy, use your jetpack!" Dot yelled.

"Got'cha!" he replied. He started up into the sky and followed the other penguin.

The others, minus Rico, headed out towards the other one. They were hot on his trail. They were firing shots at him and he was heading in a zig-zag motion to lose them.

They headed into the woods, eventually shooting the one they were following.

"Aaaaah!" yelled the penguin. It was the one without sunglasses. He went onto the ground and his guitar case landed on top of him.

"What's your name, son?!" yelled Toasty.

"What do you want from me?!" the penguin yelled.

"I want your explosives, your name and…hell, I want your explosives!" Toasty said as Dot cuffed him.

"I'm…" he said as the cuffs squeezed onto his flippers. "Gemini…"

"Gemini?" Rookie laughed. "Whatever," He pulled 'Gemini' up.

"Alright, we're taking you into custody…after we get the bullet removed," Toasty said.

"You better be glad you're not dead," Dot said. "If you weren't worthless, you would be…!"

They had EPF officials around the Mine Shack that had been on stand-by. They came to collect Gemini.

"Take him to the igloo hospital. We'll go get Jet Pack Guy," Toasty said.

"Where's commander?" asked Rookie, noting the absence of Rico.

"I'm here," Rico said, out of breath. He easily lost breath and had no stamina whatsoever. "I found Jet Pack Guy…"

"Where is he? We have to get to him." Rookie said.

"We were able to arrest the one that had the explosives," Dot added. "Where is the one with the bullets?"

"That's…" Rico said, panting. "Urgh…" he let out a huge breath. "That's what I need help with!"

"Alright, let's go," Toasty said, feeling this was urgent. She headed towards Rico and the others followed. He tried to run (but obviously failed so yet again he waddled). He led them around the back of the Mine Shack and then around the other side.

"He got away," Rico said.

"I see," Toasty said.

"Wait, who did?" Rookie asked. "Jet Pack Guy or the other guy?"

"The other guy that had the bullets," Dot said.

"He's not the only that got away," Rico pointed out, still gasping for breath.

"Wait, what? Who else got away? We arrested the other one!" Rookie exclaimed.

"Jet Pack Guy's consciousness…that's what got away…" Rico pointed to the 'still alive, yet been shot' body of Jet Pack Guy on the ground with blood trailing from it.

_*dun dun dun*_


	6. Outdone

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 6:

_In the previous chapter, the squad (and that annoying little rodent we call 'Toasty') discovered the Rookie had revealed Squad No. 1's tactics (tactics that could only be used in Squad No. 1) to who he thought was an agent looking for help. The agent wasn't even an agent. They discovered a plot that was about to be going on behind the Mine Shack. They headed there and stopped one of the gangmen from getting away. The other got away, only after shooting Jet Pack Guy._

"Great, it's happening again," Rookie said. "Penguins are going to perish, the island is going to face dark days and even worse – we're all going to die!"

"First off," Rico began. "What the heck are you even talking about?! None of that ever happened. Jet Pack Guy was simply shot by the penguin that was able to get away,"

"Well, yes, but…" Rookie paused. "Eh, you're right."

"I could see the alcoholic-type stuff, but my mind can't spot any cryst-"

"Anyhow," Rico interrupted Toasty's trivial prediction. "I'm going to have to report this stuff to the Director."

"I'll get the medical crew out here," Dot added, getting out her phone.

"Spotty reception here," Rico said. "I'll be back in a second," He headed around to the front of the Mine Shack.

"Same," Dot followed.

That simply left Rookie and Toasty. This was an uneasy moment for Rookie. He wasn't good with girls. There was silence for about thirty seconds.

"So you revealed the squad's SWAT-type tactics to a novice, eh?" Toasty said, finally breaking the silence.

"I told you and the rest, I didn't know they were a novice!" Rookie said. "And I don't know what novice even means!"

"First," Toasty said. "Novice means 'beginner'. Second," she paused. "It's the first part in a master plan. They have to trick you. They had to get past you. They were able to. You couldn't tell. It's not your fault. They were just too smart."

"So now we have to go find Fiash?" asked Rookie.

"Indeed, but that shouldn't be hard," Toasty nodded.

"You're psychic, eh? You can tell us where he's at?" Rookie said.

"Yes, I can. I'll wait for Rico to get back. My senses don't repeat themselves."

"Then can you tell me what I was up to last night?" Rookie questioned.

"Alright," Toasty paused to think for a moment.

"Do you need an-"

"Shep…shut…up…" she hushed. She rolled her head around and moved her flippers. "Love letter."

"What-ta-ta-ta?!" Rookie said. "I was not!"

"Dear T…you are the most beautiful penguin I have ever seen…you make me want to sail away with you to the oceans…" she said.

"I…"

"I would just like to take you to the Beacon one night during sunset. I hear that is the best place for romantic stuff…from, anonymous…" she finished. "You spelled 'anonymous' wrong, by the way…"

"I…" Rookie said again. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"

"I told you, I am gifted."

"Why doesn't Rico hire you to cases more often? You should be part of the squad! Better yet - you should be the squad's leader!"

"It's not that easy, my friend," Toasty said. "Unfortunately, Rico doesn't approve of me that often. It's a shame indeed, but sometimes, he wants to be left alone."

"I don't see that in him," Rookie said. "Rico helps others."

"He helps them as much as he can indeed…" Toasty replied. "When you're his sister, it is different."

"Whatever you say…" Rookie said.

Silence overcame them for the next few minutes. Finally, Rookie broke the silence.

"Just for kicks, who was the 'T'? Can your instincts tell you that?"

"The 'T' was simply…"

Rico came around the corner, putting Toasty's answer to a halt.

"The Director said that she would like to see us in the Command Room in an hour," Rico said.

"I've got the medical crew on their way," Dot added.

"We're still looking for Chill and Sir," Rico said. "They could be anywhere ready to strike."

"Hey, y'know, we also need to find Henry," Rookie said. "He's a suspect…"

"I'll take care of that," Rico said quickly. "I mean, rather, I'll _try _to take care of that," he said, hoping to have no suspicion from the others.

"Uh-huh, do you want us to go search for Herbert to interrogate him?" Rookie asked.

"We need to first go and interrogate the suspects at the Command Room." Rico said.

"Are we all headed there?" asked Dot.

The medical crew had arrived to collect Jet Pack Guy to deliver him at the igloo hospital.

"We need all of the help we can get," Rico said, pointing the medical crew to JPG.

"Alright, let's go," Rookie said.

_At the Command Room's Interrogation Room…_

"Alright, Gemini, I am not here to dance around the situation – I want answers up-front…" Toasty questioned.

"I…"

"You tell me what's up, I'll make sure it's anonymous," Toasty said. "You'll face prison, yes, for the attempt to destroy the Command Room. But I'll put you in witness protection…" Toasty sat down across from Gemini. They were in a room that had barely any windows - one on the door and one that was a viewing area. There was a light shining on the table. There were two other lights in the room. The room was barren except for a table and two chairs. The others were looking in through the viewing area.

"I was giving those bullets in exchange for explosives, okay?" Gemini confessed. "He wants the bullets. He'll do anything for them. He wants to erase the evidence that he is the suspect. He doesn't want to be caught. He's trying to pull it off. The perfect crime."

"The perfect crime?" Toasty said. "Isn't that what Chill was trying to do…?" she said to herself.

"He is trying to hold someone else responsible. He doesn't want it traced back to him. By now, he probably realizes how bad he is at it." Gemini said.

"Who were you trading with, Gemini?" asked Toasty.

"Sir, it was Big S, okay?"

"Great," Toasty said. "We could've caught him…"

"That's what you think!"

"What?" Toasty said.

"He's been on the run for years. He's been trying to escape the EPF. He'll never be caught."

"I'm a psychic detective for Squad No. 1. I'm sure with my gift, he'll be brought to prison soon…" Toasty smirked back.

"Psychic? Ha, I don't fall for that psychic-mumbo-jumbo. You're just like all of the other agents." Gemini rolled his eyes.

Toasty raised an eyebrow. "Alright, you want me to prove it?"

"You're not going to make me believe you're 'psychic', if that's what you call it!" Gemini said, rolling his eyes once more. "But before you ask me anything else, tell me what your senses are reporting. I'll tell you if you're right. There's the test."

"Alright," Toasty said, closing her eyes and taking in a breath of air. She thought for a moment. She finally came to her senses (or did her senses come to her? Think about that!). "He's working with Chill. He has the bullets and he is trying to hide all of the ones he can find. He is cover up everything. He is failing. You work for him and he gave you explosives for the bullets. He is going to use them for something…something bad. Bullets like that can penetrate one's feathers and skin,"

"Keep goin'…" Gemini replied, smirking and not believing a thing.

"You had intended on coming here to the Command Room. Setting things a blaze with your explosives. It would set a distraction. This distraction would lead us here. While we were here, you'd be off with the others and killing others as well as stealing objects. You'd be off trying to destroy the island." Toasty finished.

"I don't know how you found that out," Gemini said, starting to feel shocked. "But you're correct."

Toasty smiled. "Indeed I am correct. I told you my gift."

"Alright, well, when am I allowed to go?" asked Gemini.

"First off, I have more questions. Where is Sir? What is he going to do? Is anything significant going to happen in the next twenty-four hours?" asked Toasty.

"Urgh…" Gemini said, frustratedly. "I don't know where Sir is. Sir is going to blow up the Command Room with any chance he can…"

"Anything significant?" asked Toasty yet again.

Gemini was trembling in his seat. He was debating over whether to say what he was about to say. The truth came out, however. It was shocking.

"YES…SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN." He yelled.

"What? What is going to happen!?" asked Toasty.

"He has a bomb in the island's ground! It's too far in the snow. You'll never be able to dig it out. You have about twelve hours, I believe! You have to get everyone off the island. The island is going to explode unless you can find a way to stop it…!" Gemini replied.

Toasty was shocked. She couldn't believe that Sir had planted a bomb in the island.

"Where is it?!" she asked him with a straight face.

"T-t-th-the-the…the- THE ICE RINK!" he yelled finally admitting.

"The Ice Rink?" she said. "Gemini, I am done with you. You are still in custody and are facing arrest for the attempt of the destruction to the Command Room. I am going to go with my team and search for the bomb. You better hope that nothing happens. I will not hold back and I mean it when I say I will leave all of the convicts back on the island if the bomb explodes. If there is anything you haven't told me yet, you best tell me now." She glared at him waiting for an answer.

"The…the underground mine tunnels…" he said. "Midnight…tonight…"

"What about them?"

"Chill and Sir will be there. They'll be doing something and collaborating." Gemini finally said.

"There is nothing more to be said." Toasty signaled an official into the room to take Gemini back to a prison cell. "Enjoy your time…" she left the room when the official came in, disgusting by Gemini.

"Alright, what went on in there?" asked Rico.

"He didn't tell me much," Toasty said.

"Are you sure? It looked like you both spoke…like, a lot." Rookie said.

"He was telling me about how he won't tell me the stuff I need, but I did get some psychic senses," Toasty said. "And there's one coming to me…" she moved her right flipper towards a map hanging on the wall. She had her left flipper to her head, alerting the others that an instinct was coming on. She started moving her flippers around the map with her eyes shut. She moved it in many places but seemed to keep ending up at the Ice Rink and the Mine.

"Bobbbbb…." She said. "BBBBBooooobbbbbbbbbbb!" she said again.

"Bob…who's…?"

"Bobb…bomb!" she interrupted Rico. "There's a bomb…the…the Ice Rink…"

"There's a bomb at the Ice Rink?!" Rookie yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Toasty yelled at Rookie. If the EPF knew about it, they'd alert the others and then word would get out, causing mass chaos.

"Sorry…" Rookie said as Rico and Dot stared at him.

"Wha…what the…?" Toasty's flipper started quivering and shaking. It headed towards the Mine once again. "It's…the…Mineee…? The Mine!" she yelled. "There's….there's a chill there…wait…no…Chill…Chill is there…and…and so is…so is Sir…" she said. "Middle of the day…no…middle of the night? MIDNIGHT!" she yelled.

"Chill and Sir are going to be at the Mine tonight at midnight?" Dot said, confused.

"Yes…and that…that penguin earlier…that was Sir…Sir got away…" Toasty said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't Sir learn his lesson the first time or is he that dumb?" Rico asked, confused.

"Not the top…the bottom…I mean…the underground…you mentioned something about the mine tunnels earlier, didn't you?" Toasty pointed her flipper at Rico.

"Yeah, why?" asked Rico still puzzled.

"Those tunnels…they are going to be there…" Toasty said.

"Alright, so there's a bomb at the Ice Rink and Chill and Sir are going to be meeting tonight at the mine tunnels?" Dot said. "Looks like we've got a lot to do…"

"Do you want us to split up into teams, commander?" asked Rookie.

"No, we're going together…" Rico said. "We need to go to the Director and inform her about what is going on."

"Alright, let's go…" said Toasty.

_Two minutes later…_

Rookie, Dot, Rico and Toasty were standing outside the door of the Director's office. The hallway was barren for once. This was unusual. The hallway was always filled with penguins. Rico knocked on the door of the Director's office.

"Come in, Rico," the Director said as if she knew where they were at every moment.

Rico entered the room with the squad with a somewhat sullen look on his face. The Director's office was not where the Director was. The Director had a giant screen in her office. That is where she spoke to them. She also had a desk and stuff in there but it was never used.

"Director, we have some good news and some bad news…" Rico said.

"What is the good news?" asked the Director.

"Chill and Sir, the ones I told you about earlier – they are going to be in the mine tunnels tonight at midnight. We'll be able to perhaps arrest them or make them talk or something – if things don't go astray, that is…" Rico informed.

"Alright, I'd like you to get out there as soon as this meeting is adjourned." The Director responded. "What is the bad news?"

"We believe Club Penguin is in immediate danger," Rico said.

"Before you continue," the Director interrupted. "Who is that fourth agent? Did Jet Pack Guy have a –"

"I, Director – well, I am psychic detective Toasty. Rico hired me to work on the case because I am friends with Chill and I can get to her and get some information on her whereabouts…as long as she doesn't know that I am working with the EPF, everything is going to be fine and I will get the information I need." Toasty introduced herself.

"Wait, wait, wait…you hired her without my consent?" the Director said.

"Well, yes, Director, but the squad told me it would be needed. I was indeed very reluctant…"

"You have that right…" Rookie scoffed loud enough to interrupt Rico.

"But I hired her. She has proven herself worthy so far and I don't think she intends to fail us." Rico finished.

"Alright, Toasty, you're on the case. Explain to me more about this 'bomb'," the Director replied.

"It is located at the…"

"I am sorry Rico, but I was talking to Toasty…" the Director interrupted.

Rico's eyes widened. The Director wasn't talking to him, she was talking to Toasty!  
"We believe that the bomb is located at the Ice Rink. We have twenty-four hours before it explodes. One thing we can try is deactivating it. Does the EPF have a bomb squad or anything? If they can't do it, we can try. We'll have to evacuate all the penguins from the island in case the bomb does go off. We didn't want to announce it to the public yet because then everyone would go crazy. This could be a false alarm, but we wanted to check it out." Toasty explained.

"Alright, here's what I want. Get out there, check it out. Report back to me. I will make a further decision on whether or not we should have the island evacuated. I'd also like you to go disrupt the meeting between Sir and Chill tonight and see if you can get any information. There are a few weapons in Gary's lab that you may use to take them down if they try to do any harm to the squad. Report back your findings," the Director answered. "As for a bomb squad, Squad No. 1 is the only bomb-squad, SWAT-type squad we have in the EPF that we can use. You're the best it'll get."

"Alright," Toasty said. "I'm sure we can do this."

"What type of weapons does Gary have?" asked Rookie.

"He has shotguns, pistols, rifles, homing missiles, and etcetera." The Director replied.

"Does he perhaps use FMJBT bullets?" asked Dot.

"Yes, why?" asked the Director.

The agents looked at each other.

"What?" the Director said confused.

"Alright, what I think we're trying to say here is…" Toasty said. "We can use the bullets as bait to lure them in. They are going after the bullets and they will do anything for them. We can trap them once we get them lured here!"

"That is a brilliant idea," the Director said. "Alright, you're going to need to do that as a last priority. Your first two are to investigate and possibly stop the bomb and disrupt the meeting between Chill and Sir."

"Alright, understood…" Dot said.

"Are there any _other _questions?" the Director said.

"No…" Rico answered.

"None here," Rookie replied.

"Nope," Dot said.

"My instincts tell me no…" Toasty said in her usual psychic talk.

"Okay, but before you leave, I'd like to make some adjustments…" the Director said. "Toasty, for your outstanding efforts so far, I'd like to promote you to leader of squad number one…"

Rico shattered to millions of pieces when the Director said that. THE LEADER?! Rico was the leader! Rico was the only one of the island that was able to lead a strong squad.

"Uh, Director…are you…are you so sure that this is a good idea?!" Rico piped up.

"For now it is…I am calling it 'permanent' for now because of her outstanding work. I may change my mind later, but it appears that it is fine now." The Director said.

Rico's world shattered more. His goal – his position – his dream…all of it – shattered. It seemed as if the world was ending.

"Meeting adjourned." The Director said. The screen shut off.

Rookie and Dot were leading Toasty and Rico out of the room. Toasty gave Rico an evil smirk that meant 'What'd I tell you?'.

Rico's heart had smoke coming from it. He wanted to just go jump off a building. Toasty was in charge. He was not. He had just been outdone. Outdone. Outdone by his own sister. Outdone.


	7. Two Secrets, One Chapter

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 7:

_Alright, so, in the last chapter, basically, they interrogated Gemini and they got word that there was a bomb at the Ice Rink. They also learned that Chill and "Sir" were going to meet up at midnight in the mine tunnels. After they told the Director, Toasty had introduced herself and the Director became the next victim of believing in Toasty's psychic abilities (I'm sure you're going to think what you want to think about if she's real or a fraud). The Director promoted Toasty to the leader of the squad at the end…_

"Why are we the only squad out here? It's almost midnight. There could be gunmen here. There could be drug-dealers. There could be…" Rookie paused to think of something else. "I can't think of anything else. But why is it just us? Why can't we call in any other squads like – squad number two?"

"Because we don't need them. We have me." Toasty said, acting like the real leader. "And me is good enough."

The squad, minus Jet Pack Guy, had arrived at the Ice Rink to investigate the bomb. They had twenty-five minutes before they needed to head out to the Mine.

"Where on earth is the bomb?" asked Dot.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Rookie said.

Rookie and Dot started searching around for the bomb. Toasty, on the other hand, looked around and began bringing her senses together to get a psychic reading.

Meanwhile, Rico was sitting in the bleachers, still shocked at what had happened only ten minutes earlier.

"Rico, why are you sitting down? This is a case. You always participate. Even when you're sad. Why are you not helping?" asked Rookie.

"Rookie, please," Rico said.

"Whatever," he went back to searching.

"Rico," Toasty came up next to him in the bleachers. "We need your help."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, we do."

"You know WHY you don't need my help? Because you have you. And if you have you, then you have your 'gift'. And if you have your 'gift', then you have the ability to solve this case on your own." Rico said. He turned his head away.

"No, Rico, we need all of the help we can get." Toasty said. "You're part of the squad."

"And that means what?" asked Rico.

"That you should be helping us. We're trying to stop the island from exploding. All you are doing is sitting around in the bleachers. It's like you want this to happen." Toasty answered.

"You know why I don't want to help? Because of you. You've taken my squad, you've taken the Director, and you've taken criminals. You took them all and brought them in as victims of your ability, which, I really don't care or believe. You always have some lie to come up with to impress penguins. I told you when I hired you I told you specifically 'you're not here to outdo me like you always do'. What did you end up doing? You outdid me. You took my position as leader of the number one squad in the EPF." Rico said.

"I didn't come here to outdo you, I came here to work," Toasty said. "You called me in. I came to help. It wasn't my fault the Director decided to put me in charge of the squad."

"YES it is. You know why? Because you're faking this stuff. I know you are. There's no way in hell that a penguin like you could do such a thing. Look at your past, Toasty. Look at what you did then! And now you're telling me, 'it wasn't my fault'. Yes it was! If you wanted my position so bad, why didn't you just ask? Sure I would've said 'no'. But I wouldn't have had to go through this."

"Whatever. We have to deal with this later. You need to get out there and help us save the island. If you don't, I will have to remove you from the case." Toasty said.

"Oh, you're not going to remove me from the case…" Rico said.

"Then get out there and help us…" Toasty replied.

"I'm not going to be bossed around by my sister…" Rico replied.

"I got bossed around by you. Now it's your turn." Toasty said.

"Not anymore," Rico said. "Tell the others I'm not working here on the case, and the squad, anymore. I'm done here," He got up.

"So you're going to leave the case because of me?" asked Toasty.

"Why not? I'm not getting overthrown or bossed around by you." Rico said.

"Fine, leave. I won't be hiring you back on to anymore cases," Toasty said, standing up with him.

"You won't need to…" Rico said as he started for the exit of the stadium.

"GO BE LIKE THAT." Toasty yelled after him. "QUIT THE SQUAD. QUIT THE EPF. JUST REMEMBER WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I QUIT AFTER YOU…!"

Rico stopped waddling and turned around suddenly. "What…?"

Toasty came towards him. "I'm going to quit the EPF eventually, too. Just remember what will happen when there are only three penguins on your squad,"

"How…how on earth…?" Rico said. "How did you…?"

She smirked at him.

His expression turned to its worse. He looked like he was going to say something. He was steaming. Instead, he turned around and waddled out of the Ice Rink.

"Yeah, that's right…" Toasty mumbled.

"Toasty, while you two were arguing, I believe we found the bomb," Rookie said. "Well, I did, Dot was too busy…"

"What he means is," Dot interrupted Rookie who was trying to impress Toasty. "_I _found the bomb."

Toasty stood there for a moment. "W-where is it?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, right. It's under the ice." Rookie said before Dot could get a word out.

"Wait, what?" Toasty asked.

"Let me explain," Dot said. "First off, we could hear the ticking of the bomb. Rookie was able to tell it came from underneath the ice. Second, if you remember back to when Herbert planned on heating the island with the magnifying glass back in 2010, he used ice from the Ice Rink. He cut out the ice in a circle. The ice came from where the bomb is. What I can imagine is, since the repair crews didn't refill the ice until June 2010, the bomb has been sitting there since before it was repaired. That means that the bomb has been sitting here for nearly three years."

"Wow, you both figured that out?" Toasty said, shocked.

"Yes, why?" Rookie said.

"No reason," Toasty replied.

"Alright, well, we have to get going the Mine…I'll report our finding to the Director." Dot pulled out her phone.

"Alright." Toasty said.

_One long phone call later…_

"The Director is going to get Rory out here to cut the ice out. She's also going to send out some EPF officials to investigate the bomb. Let's get moving." Dot said.

"Alright, did she mention anything else?" asked Rookie.

"No, but she said that Rico had gone to our office." Dot replied.

"Alright, that's good enough for me." Rookie said.

"Let's go…" Toasty replied as they pulled out their spy phones. They headed to the Mine.

_Two minutes later…_

The three had arrived in the Mine. There were no mine carts. Since there were usually two, Rookie easily assumed they had been taken by Chill and Sir.

"Chill took one," Toasty said. "She avoids waddling wherever possible."

"That must mean she's here…" Dot said.

"Alright, let's get going. Stay along the wall and avoid getting hit by mine carts, although I doubt there will be any." Toasty said. She headed into the area where mine cart rode. Rico had provided Dot with a map just a few hours earlier before Toasty had been promoted.

"I have a map," Dot said. "Just if we get lost,"

"Great…" Toasty said.

The Cart Surfer caves were very barren and quite spooky. They were dark and barely had any light. They led to the Mine Shack if you took the main way. If you didn't take the main way, you'd either end up back in the Mine, or you end up at a dead end – the location that gangs hung out.

"This is…scary…" Rookie said, freaked out.

"Indeed…" Toasty said. "But we're almost to the end. And when we get there, we're going to hide behind something. Do you both have your weapons?"

"Yes," Dot opened up her coat and revealed a bunch of weapons.

"Uh…" Rookie opened up his Hawaiian shirt to reveal the fact he needed to start lifting weights and that he had a few weapons inside.

"Alright," Toasty said.

They arrived at a fork in the path. There were two signs. One had the words "TO THE MINE SHACK" on it, and one had the words "BACK TO MINE" on it. They easily assumed the third path was where the gangs met.

"This way," Toasty whispered. They followed her as she did these weird tactics like a barrel roll and a back flip.

They stopped as they heard voices. One of them was easily identified by Toasty as Chill.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to need to find the perfect trap." Chill said.

"Those EPF agents should be happy we're doing them a favor. We're almost bringing a criminal to justice. Heh, but then we have us, still running around as the real suspects." Another voice, possibly Sir, said.

"Alright," Chill said. "The bomb goes off in twenty-four hours. If we are lucky, the EPF was led to the one at the Ice Rink."

"Why's that?" asked Sir.

"That one is a ruse." Chill said. "It is to direct them away from the real one."

"Smart," Sir said.

Toasty peeked through an opening in the rocks. Chill and Sir were there. Sir was the same penguin from the Mine a day before. Chill was the same Chill she had known all of these years.

"This plan seems to be going perfectly…" Chill said. "As long as that stupid one doesn't watch over us, he'll never know what hit him. Who will be the real winner in all of this? Who will be the real one to have the perfect crime? Us."

"Not," said Toasty, revealing herself.

"WHAT THE?!" shouted Sir.

Toasty back flipped out of the rocks and pulled out her gun with a perfect landing. "The time has come,"

"For you to die," Sir pulled out his gun.

"Don't shoot her yet, S," Chill said.

"Yeah, don't shoot yet…" Rookie made an attempt to back flip out of the rocks but failed. Dot quickly jumped over them with her gun.

"Alright, now you can shoot," Chill said. They both started firing at Rookie and Dot.

Toasty fired back at them several times. Bullets were flying everywhere. Chaos was breaking out. All of this came from 5 penguins. It was insane.

Rookie got shot in the flipper but he didn't care. Dot was able to shoot both Chill and Sir but they still didn't stop shooting.

Suddenly, a bunch of EPF officials came in out of nowhere.

"Put your flippers up, Chill!" said one of them. It was the same official that had come to Rico's aid when a penguin threatened to kill him in the hospital. His name was Emrys.

"Oh great," said Sir.

"Sir, you don't move either," said another who had his gun pointed straight at Sir.

Chill and Sir came quietly towards Emrys and the other official. It was like they wanted to surrender.

"It's like Bonnie and Clyde," Emrys looked at the other official.

"All true," the other official responded.

"Take them to the prison." Toasty said. "It's what they need, truly."

"Anything else?" asked Emrys.

"If you see Rico, could you tell him that we caught them?" asked Rookie.

"Sure," the other official said.

"Alright, get going. I don't think they deserve a trial for what they've done. We've got to get back to work on some other cases," Toasty said.

"Indeed," Emrys replied.

The two officials left with Chill and Sir. The case was still not over, however.

"Alright, now we need to cover the base on where the real bomb is," Dot said. "We have to tell the Director that it is NOT at the Ice Rink."

"Toasty, are you getting any readings on where it is?" asked Rookie.

"I…I…I think…" Toasty said.

Suddenly, Rico swooped down out of nowhere.

"Rico!" Rookie said. "You're back!"

"I'm back indeed," Rico said. Two officials came down behind Rico.

"Hey, where are these penguins coming from?" asked Dot. "Why is everyone appearing from up there?"

"There is a ledge up there out allows us to come down from there," Rico said. "You can access it from behind the Mine Shack."

"Wait, what? Why didn't we ever know that?" asked Rookie.

"Because I never got a chance to tell you," Rico said sarcastically, trying to move away from that subject.

"Alright, well, Chill and Sir admitted that the bomb was not at the Ice Rink. We don't know where it really is…" Toasty said.

"We're trying to get Toasty's instincts to work." Rookie said.

"She should know," Rico said.

"Why?" Toasty said as the officials slowly came towards her.

"Toasty, you are under arrest for the attempted destruction of the island, the theft of several items around the island, the murder of an innocent penguin, the leader of two groups of gangs and for being a fraud-psychic through all of this." Rico said.

"What?!" Toasty said, confused.

The officials came at Toasty with flipper-cuffs. They put her flippers behind her back and cuffed them.

"You've been a fraud. You were in charge. You're not 'psychic'. You were in charge of everything that was going on. You were the leader of both groups. That's why you knew everything." Rico stared at her like she was a new organism. "I can't believe I missed it. What was your next idea? To lead us to our death? End the island? Nobody knows from you. I can't believe…"

"That's not it, Rico," Toasty said as the officials began taking her out of the area. "You'd do anything to get your squad position back and you know it,"

"You disgust me," Rico said. "Take her back, I don't want to…"

"You disgust me, Rico," Toasty said. "Leading a squad for community service. Never telling the squad that you were hired for community service. You've been playing them."

"What?" Rookie asked.

"Take her," Rico said. "She's lying."

"I'm not lying and you know it. You actually got arrested for something. You were added to the EPF for community service. And now what? When your community service expires, what are you going to do then? Quit? You don't care about the island. You don't care about your squad. You never cared about the EPF. You're just a convict. You're just a convict waiting for your term to be over," Toasty said. "And maybe being squad leader was good for me and good for you. Because then you'd never have to return to the EPF."

The officials took Toasty away.

"Commander, is…is that true?" asked Rookie. "Are you really a convict?"

Rico closed his eyes solemnly. The others had to prepare for his answer, whether it was good or bad. The answer that they received shocked them.

"Yes," Rico said.

_So now we end the chapter. *dun dun dun* There aren't many chapters left after this. But I may go up to ten and end it there. I'm not sure. I've got a really good story, in my opinion, coming. I really want to do it after this story. I was intending for it to come in March but there's no way I can wait that long. The story? Well, it's coming together perfectly and it'll be really exciting one it is here._


	8. The Bomb

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 8:

_In the previous chapter, Rico left the EPF in anger that his sister had taken over his position in the squad. Toasty, Rookie and Dot discovered the bomb which was later proven to be a fake one when they overheard Sir and Chill discussing it. EPF officials swarmed in and arrested the duo. Toasty was arrested at the end of the chapter when Rico accused her of helping the duo. She told Rookie and Dot, before leaving, that Rico was a convict and was only hired to work for the EPF all these years because it was 'community service'. And that's where we left off._

"What did you do?" asked Rookie. Rico had led Dot and Rookie out of the Mine with no words. He was silent the way back.

"I wasn't hired to the EPF for community service," Rico said. "It wouldn't make any sense."

"How?" asked Dot.

"Remember when I left the EPF? I couldn't have waddled away from community service like that," Rico said.

"But you could've left the EPF purposefully because community service had been long over and you didn't want us to grow suspicious…" Rookie said.

"That's not it." Rico said.

"Then how are you a convict?" asked Rookie.

"Technically, I'm not a convict." Rico said. "But I might be soon,"

"And why is that?" asked Dot.

Rico had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know whether he should say what he was going to say. He would have to admit the truth. He would have to tell them something that he promised he'd never tell anyone.

"Rookie, you're going to have to promise me that under any circumstances, you'll never tell anyone. None of your friends, none of your puffles…no one. Not even the Director." Rico said.

"Yes, commander, I promise that I will never tell whatever you're about to tell me to anyone on the island or in this world." Rookie promised.

"I do too, chief," Dot said.

"Alright," Rico said. He took a deep breath. "Because if this ever gets out, I'll be a convict. I'll get discharged from the EPF. I'll get thrown in jail."

"Okay, get on with it! We promised!" Rookie said.

Rico nodded then took another deep breath. "I'm sure you all remember Henry, right?"

"That guy that has been on the WANTED list since 2008?" asked Rookie.

"That expert penguin that knows how to commit the perfect crimes?" asked Dot.

"Yes, yes, both of those are true about him. You remember, okay…" Rico gulped. "Well, I've…I've sort of been…talking to him…"

"What?!" Rookie said loud enough so that the penguins on Jupiter could hear him.

"Sssssh!" Rico said with an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean 'you've been talking to him'?" asked Dot.

"We're sort of uh, friends…" Rico said.

"Friends? With a criminal?" Rookie whispered. "Commander, that's –"

"I know that's not allowed in the EPF. I know that it's almost like tampering with evidence because I never told any of you that he's my friend. You're probably thinking that we could've caught him all of these years."

"Yes, that is exactly what I am thinking," Rookie said.

"He is my friend. He helps me with stuff. He helped me kill the Killer. He helps me do what I need to do," Rico admitted.

"Chief, you could get thrown in jail for years if anyone finds out about that," Dot said.

"Great, now you're never going to want us to catch him," Rookie said.

"He watches over everything. He knows where I am and everything. He's probably never going to talk to me again." Rico said with a sad expression. "If anyone finds out, yes, I will get thrown in jail."

"Why are you both friends? Didn't you hate each other?" asked Dot.

"We did. Until something happened." Rico replied.

"What happened?" asked Dot.

_Now, since I can't tell you what happened as that will be revealed when I do the story on Rico and Henry, we'll just skip that part. So let's transition…_

_5 minutes of explaining later…_

"Wow…" said Rookie. "You've been hiding that from us all these years?"

"Yes, and there's a relevant reason for that," Rico said.

"What is it?" asked Dot.

Suddenly, Rico's spy gadget rang. It was Jet Pack Guy.

"Hello?" Rico answered.

"Rico?" Jet Pack Guy said on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"I'm out of the hospital. Where are you guys?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"We're at the Mine Shack. Get here now. We have to talk." Rico said. Jet Pack Guy hung up and left the hospital for the Mine Shack.

"What's our next plan of attack?" asked Rookie.

"We need to find the bomb and defuse it. We can't let the island explode." Rico ordered.

Jet Pack Guy arrived at that moment.

"Boss, I'm here," he said when he landed from his jetpack.

"Alright, Jet Pack Guy, we need you. All three of you, actually. You need to find the bomb that is located on the island. It isn't at the Ice Rink." Rico ordered.

"Wait, what? There's a bomb on the island?" JPG said.

"Yes. Chill and Sir were able to plant a fake bomb at the Ice Rink. They tricked us. There is a real one somewhere else on the island. We need to find it." Rico said.

"How much time do we have?" asked JPG.

"Less than twenty-four hours," Rico replied.

"Did you arrest Chill and Sir?" asked JPG.

"Yes. Our top priority is trying to save the island. You three need to find the bomb. It could be anywhere on the island." Rico replied.

"And where will you be?" asked Rookie.

"I have to go…do some things…I'll be looking in another area…" Rico lied.

"Okay," Rookie rolled his eyes.

"Get moving. Report your findings to the Director and then me," Rico said. "Stay together."

"Got'cha," Jet Pack Guy said. The three waddled away from the Mine Shack, leaving Rico by himself. He pulled out his spy gadget and tapped the 'teleport' button. He teleported to the igloo neighborhoods.

_At the doorstep of everyone's favorite thief's igloo…_

Rico made sure no one was watching. He was standing at the doorstep of Henry's igloo. He knocked on it quickly. Henry came to the door quickly.

"Come in, Rico," Henry said quickly, hoping no one was watching.

Rico hurried inside.

"Henry, I think I seriously just did one of the worst things in the world," Rico said as he rushed over to a stolen couch. Henry sat down across from him.

"What did you do?" asked Henry.

"I think I falsely accused my sister – my own sister – of helping the suspects that were in the case we working on…" Rico admitted.

"Who were they?" asked Henry.

"A guy named Big S and Chill…" Rico answered.

"Seaweed?" asked Henry. "Chill?"

"Seaweed? Where'd you –"

"Seaweed is Big S' real name…he doesn't use it because he hates the name." Henry replied. "He also sells seaweed…illegally."

"How can you sell seaweed ill-"

"Not the seaweed from the Pizza Parlor but the drug. Seaweed." Henry answered.

"How do you seem to know a lot about Chill and Seaweed?" asked Rico.

"I used to work with them. They've been out to get me for years. They've been trying to frame me. They hate me after what I did to them." Henry said.

"My sister is best friends with Chill, and I arrested her because I thought she was helping her…" Rico said.

"And you told your squad that you were friends with me, didn't you?" Henry said.

"I'm sorry," Rico said. "It can't stay a secret forever,"

"You shouldn't be sorry, that's a good thing," Henry said. "Now you don't have to run around without letting the others know where you are headed."

"Uh, okay…" Rico said, puzzled. "Anyhow, what do I do? I don't believe she's a psychic,"

"You believe in the truth," Henry said.

"She's a fake?" Rico said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," Henry said.

"HOW DOES SHE DO IT!?" Rico asked, hoping for an answer.

"Ah, let me explain," Henry said. "She's got what we call 'an eye for detail'. She notices things a lot. No one else notices that she notices things. Then she uses what she notices and comes to a conclusion. She uses that conclusion to help you,"

"So wait, she never was helping them?" Rico said.

"Nope, she never was," Henry said. "She just used her eyes for detail…"  
"Wow, I feel so stupid," Rico said, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't," Henry said.

"I have 17 hours left before the island blows up. In that time, I have to get her out of jail, find the bomb, defuse it, and if that fails, evacuate the island so that no one but our squad gets hurt when the bomb blows up," Rico said.

"They followed through with their plan?" asked Henry.

"What?" asked Rico.

"Chill and Seaweed were planning to plant a bomb on the island. They had a ruse at the Ice Rink. I didn't think they'd follow through with the plan," Henry informed.

"Where is the bomb, do you know?" asked Rico.

"I have good news and bad news," Henry said. "It only makes sense to start with the bad news first…there are two bombs."

"TWO?" Rico said, shocked.

"Yes. The good news is that they are at the Town and the Forest…" Henry said.

"Wow," Rico said. "In 17 hours, it's do or die…"

"Indeed," Henry said. "Remember that you have your squad. They're good at this stuff,"

"Yeah, but two bombs? How big are they? How can I stop them?" asked Rico.

"They're big enough to blow each half of the island. You can stop them by entering the password into both of them." Henry said. "And there is good news and bad news to that,"

"What's the good news?" asked Rico.

"Both of the bombs require the same password. They are 5 characters each. The bad news is that I don't know the password."

"Great," Rico said. "This is going to…" Rico stopped. "I just figured it out,"

"What?" asked Henry.

"Henry, you've been one of the biggest helps today," Rico got up and headed for the door. "If I can't stop the bomb, well, you know the rest,"

` "Okay," Henry yelled after him.

_Two minutes later, at the Forest…_

Rico pulled out his spy gadget. He texted the others and told them to come to the Forest (kindly enough, he didn't even bail Toasty out of jail first). They arrived soon after.

"We can't find the bomb anywhere," Dot said.

"I have good news and bad news," Rico said.

"What is your good news?" Rookie asked.

"I know where the bombs are," Rico said.

"Bombs? How many? What's the bad news?" Rookie asked.

"The bad news is that there are two of them," Rico said. "But I know how to defuse them,"

"Well, where are they and how do we defuse them?" asked JPG.

"They are here and the Town," Rico said. "We have to enter a five-character password to defuse them. The password is the same for both,"

"What's the password?" asked Rookie.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. But first, I think I know where the bomb is…" Rico said. He headed towards the center of the Forest.

"Right there?" asked Rookie.

"Rookie, toss me the C-4…"Rico said.

Rookie tossed him the C4. Rico threw it onto the snow and stood back. It blew up, revealing a bomb.

"Alright, here's the deal. Dot, Rookie – take some C4 and go get the bomb at the Town. Close the Town and escort any penguins in there out of there," Rico ordered. "Jet Pack Guy, stay with me."

Rookie and Dot teleported to the Town, leaving JPG and Rico alone.

"Boss, what can I do to help?" asked JPG.

"I need you to close the Forest. I'm going to find the area that you enter the password," Rico said.

"Got it," JPG headed towards the exits.

Rico searched around for the area to enter the password. He finally found it after a few minutes of digging. It was a touch-screen that had a robotic voice that gave orders.

"Please insert your EPF ID number," said the voice.

Rico tapped the screen to enter his ID – 1.1206 (1 for the squad number, 1206 for his penguin's name – Rico1206).

"WELCOME BACK, RICO1206." Said the voice.

There was a list of options:

-Set new time

-Defuse

Okay, so not really a 'list' as there were only two options. Rico tapped the 'defuse' button and it came up.

"PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD…" said the voice.

Rico typed in the password that he was confident of it being. Rico tapped 'enter' when he was done.

"ERROR…404….PASSWORD INCORRECT…RESETTING…." Rico was confused. He knew he had the wrong password, but he didn't understand the 'resetting'.

Suddenly, the screen flashed and the time, 16 hours, changed down to 2 hours.

"2 HOURS?!" Rico yelled.

"Boss, what's wrong?" JPG ran over.

"The bomb – it reset itself!" Rico said.

"What?" asked JPG.

"We don't have 16 hours – we have 2 hours!" Rico replied.

"2 hours?" JPG said.

"2 HOURS TO SAVE THE ISLAND!" he yelled.


	9. The Unexpected Help

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 9:

_In the previous chapter, Rico had admitted to his squad that he had been hanging out with Henry because, truth be told, they were indeed 'friends'. After that, Rico visited Henry where he was given information on the bomb. He went to the location of the first bomb, after learning there were two, and tried to enter what he thought was the password. Unfortunately for him, it was an incorrect password. The time set to 2 hours instead of the previous amount._

"Boss, what did you enter as the password? We need to tell the others not to enter it or anything else until we're confident –"

"I entered Chill…I swear, that had to be it. It's not…what on the island could it be?!" Rico interrupted Jet Pack Guy, thinking deeply.

"I'll go call the others and tell them. Then I'll contact the Director. Think clearly." Jet Pack Guy pulled out his spy phone. He lifted up the line that kept penguins out and exited the Forest into the Plaza.

_7 minutes later…_

"Boss, I'm back, I'm…" Jet Pack Guy stopped. Rico wasn't there. "Boss?" He waddled around the Forest. He couldn't find anything. He pulled out his spy phone and texted Rico's. Something was going on.

_Meanwhile, at the Everybody's Prison Facility…_

"This is a serious matter. We have two hours." Rico said. He had left the Forest to talk to Toasty.

"Why should I believe you? You put me in jail," Toasty said.

"And you got me back for that. I had to do something I never thought I'd do – for now at least. If I do it again, of course you're going to get me back. That is how it has always been." Rico replied.

"That tells me what?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was irritated that you took over my spot in the squad. That's my job. I lead the squad. I don't like seeing penguins in my spot. But life happens. I just wanted my spot back. That's all I could do…" Rico said.

"So you came up with that stupid conclusion?" asked Toasty.

"I knew deep in my…well, I just knew that you didn't do it. Again, I was mad." Rico said, avoiding the word heart to insinuate that he didn't have one.

"Well, I guess it is better than being in here," Toasty said.

"Yeah, it is…" Rico said, rolling his eyes.

Toasty rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, why on earth do we do that?" asked Rico.

"Do what?"

"Roll our eyes consecutively. Jet Pack Guy mentioned it earlier but I ignored it. I now realize we tend to do that a lot,"

"Well, you know it's a…"

"Twin thing…" Rico interrupted, shocked that he had just said the 't' word.

"Uh, well uh," Toasty said, trying to ignore the awkward moment that had just come upon them.

"Uh…"

"How much time do we have?" asked Toasty.

"2 hours."

"That may or may not be enough time. I need my instincts to…"

"Shut up about your eyes for detail and let's get going," Rico said. "Bail-penguin…whatever your name is,"

The penguin in charge of collecting bail looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to uh…bail this uh…penguin out…" he held up her ID.

"Alright," the officer said. Rico paid in full and Toasty was released. They headed out to Forest to begin the end of the end.

_5 minutes later, at the Forest…_

"Boss, where have you been? I've been calling, texting and everything. I thought you went missing! It's not good to scare someone during a crisis like this!" Jet Pack Guy rushed up to Rico when he saw him enter the Forest.

"Sorry, Jet Pack Guy," Rico said. "I had to go get help,"

"What?!"

Rico pointed to Toasty behind him.

"Oh, uh, yes…indeed…" JPG replied, shutting up.

"Alright, what do you…"

Toasty scoffed, insinuating to let her have the moment.

"What do you…feel…or…yeah…feel?" Rico said, letting her have the moment.

She closed her eyes and put her flippers to her head. Rico and Jet Pack Guy were on the edge of their seats waiting for an answer.

"Nothing," she said. "I…I don't feel anything…"

"What?" Rico said. "You're…"

"I can't…" she said. "My instincts are going south…"

"Uh, Jet Pack Guy…would you excuse me for a moment?" Rico said. JPG nodded. Rico grabbed Toasty by the flipper and took her behind a tree.

"What?!" Toasty said innocently.

"What the hell was that?" Rico said. "What did you just do? Don't you feel something? You always do!"

"I know, I know! But there wasn't anything there that I noticed," Toasty replied.

"Then…get over to the Town and go see if you can find something there." Rico said. "Please, we're counting on you. We don't have much time!"  
"Alright, alright," she pulled out her spy gadget. "Adios," she teleported to the Town.

Rico came back over to Jet Pack Guy. "She uh, is going to the Town to see if anything is uh, going on there,"

"Alright, well," Jet Pack Guy said. "I've thought of something that the password may be…"

"What is it?" Rico asked.

"Henry…" replied JPG. "It's possible. 5-digits. Didn't you mention they were out to get him…?"

Rico thought for a moment. He did mention that. "I wouldn't try it, however, until we are instantly sure."

"Instantly?" smirked Jet Pack Guy. "That didn't…"

Rico rolled his eyes (somewhere over the rainbow, Toasty rolled her eyes). Suddenly, his spy phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Rico answered.

"Agent Rico," it was the Director. "I would like to start the evacuations of the island right now. I have the officials running around everywhere to collect penguins. We have boats and everything to get off the island until further notice. Have you found anything interesting on the bomb?"

"Nothing yet. I have Toasty out of jail to help." Rico said. "Turns out she _isn't _working with Chill. We're using her to see if she can find anything. I really hope she can."

"Alright. We should have everyone out of here soon. If it comes down to five minutes and you haven't found anything, we will have you all removed from the island. Please take precaution. I will stay with you through text. Call me if you discover anything." The Director said.

"I will take responsibility if the island goes down," Rico said, knowing the weight of the island was on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't," the Director said. "It isn't your fault. It is no one's but the one who planted the bombs."

"Speaking of the one who planted the bombs, have you tried asking Chill or Seaweed?" asked Rico.

"Yes. They won't budge. We were going to try our hardest to get the answers out of them, but it will be of no use. Threatening them with death is the stupidest thing one can think of. Torture is not an option. Again, we are counting on the remarkable squad number one to save the day." The Director said.

"Alright, Director. Thank you. I will report back anything if needed." Rico said.

"Indeed," she hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "And who is Seaweed?"

"The Director told me that she is beginning the evacuation of the island. Officials are going to remove everyone from the island. Seaweed, as you asked, is what the "S" in "Big S" stands for." Rico informed.

"Alright," Jet Pack Guy said. "I can see why he calls himself "S" or "Sir". That's a pretty awkward name," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, that's just what I said," Rico replied.

"When?" asked Jet Pack Guy, curious to know.

"Uh, you know…" Rico answered. "Heh…when…" he tried to avoid the situation.

"Anyhow, uh, let's focus on defusing the bomb," JPG went off topic as he knew Rico didn't want to answer it.

Rico's spy phone rang again. It was Toasty this time.

"Rico?" Toasty said before Rico could even say "Toasty?".

"Uh…yeah?" asked Rico.

"We have a slight problem," Toasty said. "Apparently, without thinking, we entered "Henry" as the password and that reset the bomb's time…"

Rico's eyes widened. "TO WHEN?!"

"15…minutes…from now…" she said.

"I'll…I'll be right there," Rico said. He hung up the phone and called the Director. She answered.

"Yes, Rico?"

"We have a problem. One of the bombs is now going off in fifteen minutes," Rico informed.

"Fifteen minutes? I'm sure in about a minute or two we'll have everyone off the island. Yes, that sounds weird considering just a few minutes ago I told you that we were just beginning. I lied. We started thirty minutes ago." The Director said. "Here's what I want. Go to the Town. If you haven't defused it in five minutes, please leave the island. I will do so now."

"Alright," Rico said. "I will head there now with Jet Pack Guy…" Rico hung up.

"Jet Pack Guy," Rico turned to him.

"Yes, boss?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"We have a problem. One of the bombs goes off in fifteen minutes. We have to go to the Town. All the penguins are almost off the island. Apparently, they started evacuating thirty minutes ago. If we can't deactivate the bomb in five minutes, the Director wants us to leave the island…" Rico informed.

"Alright," Jet Pack Guy said. "Let's go…"

The duo headed out through the Plaza. They weren't going to teleport. Instead, they waddled through. There wasn't much use teleporting, despite the fact it was time-saving.

"Alright," Rico said, arriving at the Town five minutes later to greet the others.

"We're here," Jet Pack Guy said.

"It took you five minutes? The Director wants us off by now," Rookie said.

"Whatever, she'll understand," Rico said. He looked at the bomb that had been unislanded (unearthed). There were ten minutes left.

"Alright, now what do we do?" asked Dot. "We can't enter another password. It is possible that it'll explode by then."

"Well, there's one thing we can do…" Rookie said. "We can reset the time as it has listed…"

"Alright," Rico said. "We can try that…"

Rookie went over to the bomb and clicked on 'set new time'. A message popped up that asked for a password.

"Nevermind that," Toasty rolled her eyes as did Rico.

"Let me try this," Rookie entered in 'puffle'. It wasn't accepted. "Oh," Rookie typed in 'puffl' this time. It accepted it but it was incorrect. "PASSWORD ERROR. SUBTRACTION METHOD IN PROCESS. DO NOT TOUCH…" the bomb said.

"What?!" JPG said. Five minutes were subtracted. Now there were five minutes.

"Alright, well, let's just face it," Rico grabbed hold of the sides that were supposed to close his agent outfit (the old PSA one). "We're done," he clinched it together and overlapped them to close them.

"Yeah, let's go…" Dot said.

"Alright," Rookie said, turning to the numerous ice bergs that were facing the island. There were hundreds, thousands…too many to count. "This is the end, eh?"

"Yeah," Toasty said. "I guess so…"

They all started waddling towards the Beach where there was one ice berg waiting for them (I have no idea how they figured out the penguins per ice berg ratio). They all hopped on and it started moving out of nowhere like magic. They turned back at the island. The Director called Rico.

"Well, you did what you could, agents. Tell the squad I'm proud of them. It appears, wherever we end up, we'll all still be together," The Director said.

"Indeed…" Rico said solemnly. "Well, that was not something I normally do,"

"What do you mean?" asked the Director.

"Fail. I don't fail." Rico said.

"We fail so we can learn. We learn what we did wrong and learn from our mistakes…" The Director replied. "I have to go," she hung up before Rico could say anything else.

"Wow, this is turning out uh, very weird." Rookie said.

"Yeah," JPG said. "We're all silent. Everyone is silent. Why on the island do we want to witness the destruction of it?"

"I don't know," said Dot. "But I guess they like the vision…"

There was a minute left. They were quite far from the shore of the island. 57 seconds, 56…and counting. Then, it happened. Rico got an idea. Without any words, he ran and jumped off the ice berg. He swam towards the island, hoping he could make it.

"BOSS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" JPG yelled.

"COMMANDER, DON'T DO WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!" Rookie yelled.

"RICO, WHAT THE HELL ARE…?!" Toasty was speechless.

"CHIEF…! DON'T!" Those were the only words he could make out from Dot.

There were 46 seconds left. He was halfway there. Penguins were crying out, wondering what the heck was going on. They were confused. Why was he doing this? They didn't know. 37 seconds. He was almost there. He was getting close, but so was time. He kept swimming. He was a good swimmer, but not as good as Toasty was (trust me, she's good). 30 seconds were remaining. He was almost at the shore. 6 flippers to go. He was able to travel at 1 flipper every two seconds. He reached the shore when 17 seconds were left (it took him a second to catch his breath). He darted towards the Town. Penguins were yelling and everything. Nobody knew what was going on! It was insane. They didn't know if he knew what he was doing or if he was trying to commit suicide or what. Obviously, he wasn't. There were 7 seconds left when he arrived at the Town. He reached the bomb at five. He entered it at three. It stopped at two.


	10. The End :P

Club Penguin: EPF: Outdone…

Chapter 10:

_**For starters, it appears you're all dying to know the password. It's nothing major, although I definitely could've made it major… ;)**_

_We left off where the bombs were reset, the evacuations began and the agents failed at their work…but then Rico swam to the island and stopped the bomb with 2 seconds left. _

"ALL BOMBS DEACTIVATED." That was the sound that Rico heard. He wanted to hear that, too. His wish came true. He had just saved the island from what appeared to be the end. A list of options came up. Rico didn't pay attention to them. Instead, he called the Director. The Director answered as soon as the call went through.

"Agent, what the hell did you just –"

"Director, I…I just…" Rico was shocked and out of breath. "I just deactivated…"

"You…You saved the island? What was the p – actually, nevermind…as soon as I get back, I am going to call an emergency meeting in my office for your squad," the Director said.

"Okay," Rico said, relieved. He hung up and watched as ice bergs came back to the island. Eventually, they were all there (they all arrived about thirty minutes later). Penguins returned to their igloos, the Pizza Parlor, the Clothes Shop, the Ski Lodge, you know the other stuff. Rico and his squad met up around the time things returned to normal thirty minutes later.

"What took you so long?" asked Rico.

"Sorry, commander. We had to help some of the officials unload the ice bergs…" Rookie explained.

"Whatever," Rico said. "We just have to go to the Director's office. She'd like to speak to us and commemorate us, I guess…"

"Alright," Dot said.

"Hey, boss, just curious…what did you enter as the password?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"That'll be explained at the meeting," Rico smirked.

_1 minute later, at the Command Room…_

"Where's the Director's office?" asked Toasty. She hadn't been down here in a long time (I'm not referring to the time she was hired to this case). In fact, it'd been the second time she had been down here since the Command Room was redesigned (If you're wondering, when Rico quit the EPF, it had the current design. However, when he returned, it had been completely remodeled with offices and stuff…). The first was when Rico reluctantly called her there.

"This way," Rico led the way.

"This may be just my opinion, but," Jet Pack Guy tried pushing past the crowds of careless agents. "Don't you think they should expand the hallway a bit?"

"I agree with that a lot," Rico said.

"Yeah, well, let's propose that to the Director," Rookie said.

Rico and the others arrived at the Director's office. He knocked on her door. She let them in. He opened the door and the agents piled into the room.

"Take a seat," she said.

Rico had an utterly bad feeling about this. They weren't usually asked to 'take a seat'. The five of them all sat down around the screen that had the censored Director's face. Silence overcame the room for about two minutes. They all stared at each other and then looked at each other, wanting each other to be the first to speak. The Director was able to see this easily through her screen of the room.

"I see you are all wondering why you are here," the Director said.

"Uh, yes – that's…that's exactly why…" Rookie piped up.

"Well," the Director replied. "There are a few things we need to discuss,"

Rico looked grim. He knew that it may get better and worse.

"For starters," the Director started. "What was the password? How did you think of it?"

"Let me say this to start," Rico explained. He stood up. "I'm not sure how I didn't think of this sooner,"

The squad and Toasty were on the edge of their seats. They didn't know what he meant. It could be anything.

"Let me guess," Jet Pack Guy said. "It was 'Frost'?"

"No," Rico said. "But that sounds interesting..."

"What was the password?" the Director repeated herself.

"The password was simply something that we discovered earlier in the case…FMJBT. Don't ask me how we missed that…" Rico answered.

The others were shocked. They forgot about a crucial part of the case.

"How on the island did I forget that?" asked Toasty. "I'm the one who played a crucial role in that area of the case!"

"Well, now that the bombs are deactivated, I have some officials from the Penguin Special Agency that will remove the bombs by air. The holes will be filled with snow…apparently, we found a lot a few months ago in the Gadget Room. Gary had been saving it. What for, we don't know. That'll be a new case we'll have to investigate sometime," the Director replied. "And speaking of you, Toasty…"

Rico gulped. With her in the squad, things were sure to get worse. What was the Director going to say – the eternal question.

"Before you continue," Toasty stood up to interrupt. "If you're considering putting me in charge of the squad permanently…I do not want the job…"

"That's…that's exactly what I was…uh, going to ask," the Director replied, shocked by the answer.

"Director, would you excuse me for just a second?" asked Rico. Without an answer, he grabbed Toasty by the arm and took her out of the office. He shut the door behind them.

"Toasty, what the heck did you just do?!" asked Rico. "A job like that? It comes around once in a lifetime!"

"Well, yes, but don't you realize it? You're the one for that job. You're the one who did everything for it! I came in here, thinking I was cool, and stole it from you. It's time to do what is right – give it back to you." Toasty said.

"Are you serious?!" asked Rico. "I'd be honored to have a job like that!"

"You do," she replied. "And if it is rightfully someone else's, then it is theirs. You and I both know, deep down in your…whatever you have in place of your heart…that you'd give the job to the penguin that deserved it."

Rico thought about it for a minute. "Well, if that's what you…"

"And besides," she grasped the sides of her agent suit. "I'm done with the EPF anyway. Remember when I quit? I did it because I didn't think I'd find being on the case and such very fun…"

"Yeah, but…look at them," Rico said, looking in through a small window that looked in the office. Inside, Rookie, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were laughing at something. "Don't you see it? They're having fun. You'll have fun. We're a fun squad,"

"I'm just going to lay off the EPF for now," Toasty replied.

"Alright," Rico said, shocked. "Let's go," They headed back into the Director's office and sat down.

"Uh…where were we?" Toasty broke the silence that overcame the room when they entered.

"We left off where you turned down my offer," the Director said.

"Is it just me or have I heard the words, 'We left off where', a lot before?" Rookie said, feeling some déjà vu.

"Uh, yeah…I guess…" Dot said, playing along. It was Rookie, after all, and he didn't always make the most sense.

"So anyhow," the Director said. "There is one other matter that we need to talk about,"

"And that is?" JPG asked, impatiently.

"What's wrong, Jet Pack Guy, you have a bus to catch?" asked Rico, smirking.

"No, a jetpack, actually," he said sarcastically.

"Rico, something has been brought to my attention. A situation that needs serious matter." The Director said.

Rico raised an eyebrow that he didn't have. He didn't know where she was going with this and what it would bring.

"Thanks to an anonymous source, I have been hearing that you were 'hanging out' with the number one criminal of the WANTED list…" the Director said.

Rico's eyes grew wide. He had no idea who told her, but whoever did was going to get it…big time.

"Is this true?" asked the Director.

Yes, Rookie and Dot knew about it. Jet Pack Guy didn't. Toasty didn't. That meant it was one of the two. He didn't focus on that right then. He knew that he had to be honest when he spoke to his boss. That's why he didn't lie.

"Director, I'm not going to lie to you," Rico admitted. "Henry and I have been talking to each other and stuff. We're friends."

"That's interesting," the Director replied.

"He has helped me through the toughest of the tough, such as when I had to face the Killer. I am a loyal penguin, you see, and that is why I didn't want to rat him out. I deserve whatever consequences you give me," Rico said.

"There are no consequences," the Director said, shocking everyone in the room.

"What? Why?" Rico asked, confused.

"As you may know, Henry, as I said before, has been at the top of the WANTED list since the 2008 revision," the Director said. "We've been trying to catch him for several years now. He's never stopped for anyone – anyone except for you."

Rico didn't know where she was going with this.

"Being a friend of his, this opens up newer strategies and tasks for the case when trying to catch him," the Director continued. "We can easily get through to him using you, much like what we did here with Chill and Toasty, except, it wasn't very much the same."

"So, what you're basically saying is," Rico paused. "We're going to use me to get to Henry?"

"Yes," the Director said. "I believe that we have a chance at catching the number one thief on the island. You've opened up a whole new experience to the case,"

"Well," Rico said. "I mean, I guess…" he didn't know what to say.

"We'll begin with that soon. As for now, there are no new cases for you to investigate. You've worked hard today, agents. As always, you've saved the island or any threats to it whatsoever. Thank you again for your hard work. I will be sure to call you next time something like this happens…" the Director said.

"Thank you, Director," JPG replied.

"It's been a tough day. You all need to get some rest. You've been on the case for two days now. It's the middle of the night. You need some sleep. I won't have any new cases for you for a while. You need all the rest you can get. You were resourceful, remarkable and ready." The Director said. "Goodbye for now," her screen went black and she was gone.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Rookie.

"I'm going to the office," Rico said.

"I'll follow," Dot replied.

_Thirty seconds later…at Squad No. 1's office…_

"Now what?" asked Rookie as they entered the office.

"Rookie, you don't have to keep asking what happens next," Rico rolled his eyes, as did Toasty.

"Today was a tough day," Dot said.

"Yeah, but, once again, we were there to save the day," JPG said.

"I'm headed home, screw this," Rookie said. "GOOD NIGHT, COMMANDER!" he yelled as he left the office, into the hallways of the Command Room.

"I think I am, too…" Dot said. She waved as she left. "See you later, chief,"

"I will leave you two alone to talk, I guess," JPG replied, not knowing what to do. "Uh, good night, boss…"

Rico nodded. The three were now gone, leaving just him and Toasty.

"Are you sure you want to leave the squad?" Rico said when he was sure they were all gone.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Toasty replied. "There's no reason for me here."

"Yes, but, we could use you," Rico said.

"Your squad is great and all," Toasty said. "But that Rookie…let me tell you…he's just…like, in love with me or something,"

"Are you in love with him?" Rico smirked playfully.

"No, I've got my eyes set on that Henry guy…" she said. "He reminds me of someone I saw on TV."

"Funny, that's the same thing that I think," Rico said.

"Well, I better get going," Toasty replied.

"Why so soon?" Rico asked.

"I've got to go home. It's the middle of the night. It's almost 4…I think…" she said, looking for a clock. "I'll be asleep until 7pm tomorrow, how much do you want to bet?"

"Yeah," Rico laughed. "Well uh, I guess,"

"Hey, if you need me for any other case," Toasty said. "I'm available. I'm an igloo-penguin. I don't do anything but sit in my igloo, which definitely means I'm always available."

"Well," Rico said. "I'll uh, I'll be sure to call you if there's anything we uh, need your help for,"

Toasty nodded. "See you soon," she headed for the door.

"Yeah…you too…" Rico nodded. He began to realize maybe his sister wasn't as bad as he thought. He didn't care about the past. What she had done – turning down the once in a lifetime request – made him see a different side of her. He realized she was his sister. She was his sister, not a complete stranger. She wasn't there to outdo him in everything. She was there to help. And that is just what she did.

_10 minutes later…at the door step of Toasty's igloo…_

Toasty had the keys to her igloo out. She had arrived at her igloo tired. She couldn't wait to get inside. She put the key in the lock and was about to turn when a shadow came out of nowhere.

"Toasty," said the voice of the shadow. They stood up and revealed their self. It was Chill!

"Chill? W-what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you in jail?" asked Toasty, shocked. She let go of the keys and turned to Chill.

"I can't believe what you did, Toasty…" Chill said. "You helped the enemy…"

"Enemy?" laughed Toasty. "My brother? He may seem an enemy to me figuratively – but physically, he's…"

"Shut the hell up," Chill interrupted.

"It was him who figured it out. But if you're going to hurt someone, he's not going to be the one for it," Toasty said, defensively.

_Let's take it back to that time at the Command Room…_

Rico put on his blue duffle coat. He was about to leave the place for the night. He closed and locked the door to the office behind him.

"Hey, Rico, how's it going my friend?" asked a colleague of Rico's. He worked the night-shift with a bunch of other agents for the EPF. Rico didn't get to see him often.

"I'm doin' fine, Snow…how about you? Anything important that you are doing here?" Rico asked, starting a conversation.

"Ah, yes, actually," Snow replied. He was drinking some coffee. "We've got a few agents running around the island. Apparently, there was a prisoner escape from the prison facility,"

Rico raised an eyebrow that he didn't have. "What do you mean someone escaped?"

"Someone escaped from their cell and the facility. We have agents on the case," Snow replied. He took a sip of coffee.

"What's their name? Are they dangerous?" Rico asked.

"Let me look at the file," Snow waddled over to the main desk and grabbed it. He read over it as Rico joined him. "It appears their name is…Chill…?" Snow read.

Rico's eyes widened. "Oh my god…" he said in a slow voice. "This…this is…"

"What?" Snow said.

"Snow, I'm sorry but I have to leave," Rico said.

"It's okay, I know your need your rest," Snow joked.

"I'll…I'll see you later!" Rico ran towards the elevator.

_Meanwhile…at the door step of Toasty's igloo…_

"You chose not to help us, that's your fault. You chose to help that scumbag of a brother," Chill said. She now had a gun in her hand, pointed at Toasty.

"It's quite a shame," Toasty said. "You never should've become a criminal. You can change that. It's never too late for that,"

"I don't have time for your annoying talk; I've got to get going. I have to get back to the prison before they learn I'm gone," Chill said.

"You just don't get it? I'm helping someone that I care for. You should try it to…oh wait, you can't. You've killed everyone in your family." Toasty said.

"I don't care," Chill said.

"Whatever, get going," Toasty turned back to the keys and was about to open the door.

"I am," Chill paused. "I'm sorry, Toasty…" she pulled the trigger. The bullet exited the gun and went into Toasty as Chill left.

_So that's the end of the story. There is no epilogue. This isn't a two-part story. My next story, which I'm real happy about, will NOT be a sequel to this, although Toasty will be in it._

_So, tell me what you think. I'll have something that is a continuation of this story AFTER my next story. If you're wondering why, well, you'll learn soon…maybe._


End file.
